


Mine

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Gratuitous Smut, Jealous Dean, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Kissing, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Possessive Dean, Possessive Dean Winchester, Riding, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in love with the reader but he doesn’t tell her and she’s convinced that he hates her till one day Sam and the reader decide to prank Dean making him think that they’re dating, which leads Dean to confess his feelings for the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, let me know if you like it

There you were, sitting on your bed, thinking about those gorgeous green eyes, which could make your heart melt, each time you looked at them. You were about to go through the long list that reminded you why you couldn’t be with the guy of your dreams, when you heard a knock on the door.

Getting up from your bed, you walked towards the door, you opened it to find your best friend (and your crush’s brother), staring down at you, with that cute smile he’d always give you. Cause obviously, you were so screwed up that you had to fall head over heels for your best friend’s elder brother…Dean Winchester.

“Hey Sammy, what’s up?” You asked, opening the door to let him in.  
“Uhm, nothing really…just thought you could use some company, I saw your expression while Dean was flirting with that witness today, (Y/n)” He had known about your feelings for Dean for a while now, and he knew how hard it was for you, so he did what every best friend would do, he tried to take your mind off of him.  
“So you’re here to cheer me up, aren’t you Thor?!” You said but didn’t wait for him to answer since you already knew what the answer was.

“What did you have in mind?” You asked, as you laid on your bed, patting the place next to you for Sam to join you. “Well, since I’m the best friend ever…” he said earning a chuckle from you “…I brought some ice-cream, and season two of that tv show you love so much” You immediately sat up, wrapping your arms around him saying…well more like shouting “You mean, Arrow?” He nodded and you kissed him on the cheek, saying “You really are the best friend ever! And I love you so, so much!”  
“Yeah, I know you do…so where’s your laptop?” You found your laptop and settled under the covers with Sam, watching Arrow and eating chocolate ice-cream, which happened to be your favorite.

Eventually you both fell asleep. You woke up two hours later feeling a strong arm around your waist, you looked up to see Sammy’s peaceful expression and you were about to go back to sleep, when you noticed your laptop was still on his lap; you moved slowly trying your best not to wake him but failed miserably, because he got up as soon as you lifted your head from his chest.

“Hey (Y/n), what’s wrong?” He asked you sleepily,  
“Nothing, go back to sleep; I just wanted to put away the laptop, we fell asleep using it” He smiled at you before asking “You don’t mind me staying here, right? Cause I really don’t feel like getting up now”  
“Always so concerned Sammy…” You said laying back next to him “…it’s not like this is the first time we sleep together, and even if it was, we saw each other naked a couple of times so I’m pretty sure we’re past feeling akward or weird about this kind of stuff” You finished, kissing his cheek and he chuckled pulling you closer to him, so that you could lay your head on his chest once again, saying “Just wanted to make sure you were okay with it! Night (Y/n)”  
“Night Sammy, sweet dreams” You answered yawning, hearing him laugh a little before you both drifted off to sleep again.

You woke up the next morning at the sound of your bathroom door being closed. “Morning Sammy” You mumbled rubbing your eyes to get the sleep off.  
“Morning! I used your shower, hope you don’t mind” He smiled at you when he saw you nodding “There’s still hot water if you want to”  
“Yeah why not, could use a shower, it’s kind of hot today” You got up and went straight for the bathroom, leaving Sam, who you noticed, was wrapped up in just a towel, to dry himself up and wear some clothes.

You didn’t really take a shower since you had had one the night before, you just stood there under the cold water for a while. You hopped off of the shower, wrapped around you the other towel Sam had left and exited the bathroom, right when Sam was closing the door of your room, you opened it and “Sammy, you feeling like making some pan…” You started, but were cut off, when Dean turned around from the conversation he was having with his brother and his forest green eyes wandered over your body, making you feel like the towel that was covering you was, all of a sudden, too small.

He licked his lips, while his eyes scanned every inch of your body before he forced them back to your face biting his lip; you probably would’ve noticed this if you hadn’t dropped your eyes to the floor finding it, suddenly extremely interesting. He turned to face his brother again and you let out a breath you didn’t notice you were holding, you were about to return to your room when you heard him speak, “Sam…did you ‘sleep’ with (Y/n)?!” Your eyes widened “What?! No, of course not Dean, we’re just friends” You said causing Dean’s gaze to return on you.

You looked up to find him glaring your way, waiting for you to explain what was happening. You opened your mouth to tell him that nothing had happened between you and the younger Winchester, when you noticed Sammy smiling, before clicking his tongue and winking at you, that, was your signal for revenge and you knew exactly what he was referring to. You smiled at Dean and walked towards Sam, wrapping your arms around his waist and turning to speak to Dean.

“You know, Dean, I think what happens between me and Sammy here…is none of your business” He seemed taken aback, he sure as hell wasn’t expecting this kind of answer, at least not from you. You turned your attention to Sam again “So…I was actually going to ask you if you felt like making me some of your famous pancakes for breakfast”  
“Sure, whatever you want, (Y/n)!”  
“Thank you Sammy, love you!” You told him before leaning on your tiptoes and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

You met Dean’s eyes walking back to your room and for the first time that morning, he didn’t seem angry, he actually looked kind of hurt…but you brushed the thought off, as you searched among your clothes for a clean tank top to put on, after all why would he be hurt? I mean yeah, he hated you and you made him think that you were dating his little brother but it wasn’t that big of a deal. Was it?!

You made your way to the kitchen after putting on a black tank top and a pair of sweatpants. You were about to enter the kitchen when you heard Dean yelling “Oh c’mon Sammy! (Y/n)?! (Y/n)?! Seriously?! With all the girls on this planet, you had to chose her?! I mean, what the hell is wrong with you, dude?!”  
“Nothing is wrong with me, Dean. It’s not my fault you two don’t get along”  
“Yeah, well that’s an understatement, I mean she’s always…” You walked in, hoping they would change the subject since you really didn’t want to listen to Dean listing all of the reasons why he hated you.

“Mmmm, smells good, when are we gonna eat?” You asked, hugging Sam from behind “Soon, they’re almost ready” He said before turning around and lifting you so that he could place on the counter next to him “Dean is really mad at me, I think he reached jealousy levels, he’d never reached before” He whispered in you ear, placing small kisses on your neck to convince his brother that your act was real.

“What are talking about?” You asked lifting his chin up to meet his eyes, he chuckled and winked at you “Oh right,” You said “I almost forgot you think he’s got a thing for me…and I’m glad to remind you for the, uhm, one-hundredth time, that that’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said”  
“Yeah, right (Y/n), I don’t care what you think, I know I’m right! I can feel his gaze burning holes in my back, so…” You glanced over Sam’s shoulder and you had to admit, that Dean was infact glaring at his brother holding you.

“Okay fine, he is staring but that’s just because he thinks your dating me…and he hates me!” Sam shook his head before looking you in the eye again, whispering “I can’t believe how blind you are when it comes to him, (Y/n), anyway I’m gonna tell him before he tries to kill me!”  
“Could you just wait until we finish breakfast and I leave to go do the laundry, please?” He smiled before saying “As you wish, (Y/n), but I’m telling him as soon as you leave!” You hugged him tightly before pulling back to let him finish breakfast.

The three of you sat at the small kitchen table, eating in silence, Sam sitting between you and Dean, smiling to himself every time he caught his brother staring at you; earning a glare from the both of you each time. You got up after finishing your meal, put your dish in the sink and kissed Sam on the cheek before leaving the kitchen to head down the hall towards the laundry room.

Once you got there, you grabbed your phone from your pocket and put some music on, then you started sorting your clothes. You were half way through with the sorting, when your favorite song ‘You shook me all night long’ by AC/DC started, you couldn’t help yourself and you began swaying your hips following the rhythm; you bent down to pick up a dirty, black shirt when you noticed a maple syrup stain on your sweatpants.

‘Great!’ you thought and took them off, still moving your hips to the song, you threw them in with the other clothes and started the machine right when the song came to an end; you grabbed your phone and turned around ready to go put some shorts on,when you noticed Dean resting his back against the now closed door, arms folded on his chest, which high-lighted those gorgeous, muscular shoulders of his! Oh God, his shoulders, you were sure you could climax just by thinking about them.

He was staring at you, biting his bottom lip; his eyes traveled up and down your body twice, he licked his lips, before taking his bottom lip between his teeth again and settling his gaze on your face. You had never felt so embarrassed in your entire life, but you couldn’t let him know that “How long have you been there?!” You asked trying to sound as casual as possible, he grinned before answering “Long enough, why?”

‘Awesome (Y/n), good job’ you thought.  
“Nothing just curious...so did you enjoy the show?” He moved from the door, making his way towards you. You weren’t going to back down, so you forced yourself to stay still, he spoke again and this time his voice was lower and huskier and you had to bite your tongue to avoid moaning his name.

“As a matter of fact, I did (Y/n), a lot…” he leaned down, until his lips brushed against your neck and the whispered in your ear “…that was really, really hot!” He slowly brushed his lips along your jaw and cheek until they were ghosting on yours, they were parted and he was heavy breathing, just like you were.

You were trying to get yourself together, but the only thing you could think about were those lips, those full, plump, warm lips of his, they seemed so soft and they were swollen from him biting them previously, which made them look like he had been passionately kissing you. You were about to kiss him, when he spoke up again, cutting off your trail of thoughts.

“Didn’t know you could dance like that, sweetheart” You brought you eyes up to look into his, but he was still staring at your lips, he then slowly lifted his gaze until he was looking you right in the eyes. You knew that you would get lost in those green eyes of his, but you couldn’t bring yourself to look away, you gathered all your will, before placing your hands on his chest; you felt his muscles tense under your touch and you slowly took a step back, just to have him following you immediately, placing his hands on your waist.

“Well, there’s a lot of stuff you don’t know about me…sweetheart!” You answered feeling really confident, all of a sudden. He chuckled and you were sure your knees would’ve given up if it wasn’t for his strong arms supporting you. “You’re right about that, for example I didn’t know you were such a good actress!” You kept walking backwards, till your back hit the washing machine, Dean leaned down again and you swore your heart was going to jump out of your chest, sooner or later. He placed his hands on either side of you upon the machine, blocking your body with his.

“You see, Sammy told me about that little joke you played on me, (Y/n)” You looked down, trying to avoid his gaze “As you just said Dean, it was just a joke, a very stupid one actually and it wasn’t even my idea, but yeah…uhm, I’m sorry you got mad at the thought of your little brother, dating the girl you hate the most on this entire planet…but now if you’d excuse me, I’d like to go put something on!”

You tried to push him out of your way to get to the door, but he didn’t even budge, not that you were really trying to push him away from you “You just don’t get it, do you (Y/n)?” He said, while his hands traveled from the machine to your waist and slowly down your hips, setting all your body on fire, until they were resting on the back of your thighs “Woah, Dean what…” You were cut off by him picking you up, causing you to immediately wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, making him laugh.

“The hell are you laughing about? You think this is funny? Put me down, NOW!” You didn’t even notice the machine had stopped until he placed you on it, he put one of his hands on your lower back, pulling you flush against his body, while his other hand brushed your hair away from your shoulder.

“You really don’t get it, huh?!” He asked you again, his face inches away from yours “Nope, I don’t get it okay?! I really don’t know why you hate me so much, that you can’t even bear the thought of your brother dating me” You were staring at his lips again, which he noticed since he playfully nudged your nose with his, brushing his lips on yours, causing you to adress your gaze to his…not so green eyes anymore.

“See, that’s the point, (Y/n)! I don’t hate you, I really don’t. Do hate the thought of my brother dating you, though. Well…I actually hate the thought of anyone dating you, the thought of someone else having you pressed up to him, just like you’re pressed up to me right now” His hold on your lower back tightened and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding.

“Someone kissing and marking you as his” He said, placing wet, open-mouthed kisses on your neck, before sucking the tender flesh between his lips, causing it to redden a little bit “His hands touching every inch of you” He whispered, moving his hands, kneading and squeezing seemingly every inch of your body at the same time “Someone pleasuring you” He placed a hand on your breast, squeezing it, before pinching your now hard nipple slightly, you moaned, arching your back to get closer to him, if humanly possible “Making you moan, scream his name in pleasure, while I’m the one who’s supposed to be doing all those things, (Y/n), especially making you scream my name” He added, placing his other hand on your panty covered core “Dean” You moaned “Yeah, just like that, babe!” He managed to get out, starting to rub you “No, Dean, wait” You finally managed to say, taking a hold of yourself again.

“Oh…ehm, you want me to…stop?” He asked you, disappointment written all over his features, while he placed his hands on your waist, before sadness started to take its place. “I just…uhm I’m just not sure I understood what you’re trying to tell me here…” You told him, feeling your face turning red “Come again?! After all this, you’re not sure you got what I’m trying to tell you?! Seriously?!” He asked you, a grin plastered on his lips “Yeah…well I just wanted to be sure, you know…” You said, lowering your gaze and blushing even more, embarrassed.

“God, you’re so beautiful when you blush, it’s just…you’re so cute (Y/n)! Anyway, what I meant to say is that: I like you (Y/n), a lot and I want to be with you, I want you to be mine. You got me now?!” You nodded, a smile spreading on your lips “Good” He whispered. The next thing you know, his lips are on yours, you were moving against each other like you’d been doing that your whole lives.

He slightly grazed you bottom lip with his teeth, asking for entrance and you gladly granted it. His tongue entered your mouth and, after dancing with your own for a while, started to explore every inch of it. His hands moved from their place on your waist, one made its way under your t-shirt; you didn’t bother to wear a bra, which caused Dean to groan, as soon as he realized it, the other hand instead, landed straight back on your heated centre and started rubbing you through the blue fabric of your panties. 

You pulled away for air and Dean took the chance to start kissing along your jaw and down your neck, stopping at the juncture where your neck and shoulder met to leave a hickey, marking you as his. He slowly moved your panties to the side, giving you time in case you wanted to stop him, but you obviously didn’t want to. He separated your moist folds with his finger, running it up and down your pussy, avoiding your clit, before slowly circling your entrance.

“Fuck, you’re so wet for me (Y/n)!” He panted, before sinking his finger inside of you. He pumped in and out of you, slowly at first, before he started to pick up his pace. You couldn’t stop the moans that were escaping your lips. “Dean” You kept moaning since, that, was the only word that could come to your mind “Damn it babe, you make my name sound so sexy, you think you could say it again for me?” He asked you, his voice low and husky and you obliged, moaning his name over and over again.

“You like this, huh (Y/n)?” He asked, adding another finger inside of you, you knew he wanted you to answer, but you couldn’t even breath, let alone speak, so you just nodded your head in response “Feels good, doesn’t it? Tell me (Y/n), who’s the only one that makes you feel this good?”  
“You, you’re the only one Dean!” You answered him, starting to feel a small, tight ball in your lower belly gradually growing. 

“That’s right baby girl, and who do I belong to (Y/n)?” You tightened your grip on his shoulders, digging your nails in his flesh, earning a growl from him “Me! You belong to me!”  
“Sure do! Now…tell me, who do you belong to, sweetheart?” He asked you, kissing you on the cheek “To you, I belong to you! You answered him, placing your head on his shoulder “Want you to say my name, c’mon baby girl, who do you belong to?”  
“Dean Winchester! I belong to you Dean!” You screamed, feeling your orgasm nearing.

“Yes you do! You’re mine (Y/n), you’re mine just like I’m yours!”. He crashed his lips on yours in a bruising kiss, full of desire and passion. He pulled away, dragging your bottom lips with his teeth “You look so hot like this, babe!” He said, before slightly biting on your neck. Your back was arched, in an attempt to get as close as possible to him; your eyes were shut; your cheeks were flushed and your lips were parted, letting out all those noises, Dean loved so much.  
“Dean, I…” You started, but where cut off by him placing his thumb on your clit, causing you to cry out “You gonna cum sweetheart? I got you, c’mon, cum for me (Y/n)!”

You were so close, just one last, little step and you were over the edge and that, that was when Dean stopped, pulling his fingers out of you. You opened your eyes, ready to ask him, why on earth did he stop when you heard Sam calling you “(Y/n)?!”  
“Yeah Sam, what’s up?” You answered him, your voice hoarse from your previous actions “Gabe is here, wants to talk to you, says it’s important”  
“Okay, fine I’m coming, just give me a sec, please!” You said, trying not to laugh at Dean’s annoyed expression.

“They have great timing, don’t you think?” You asked him, a small smile playing on your lips “Yeah sure, just let them wait!” He said, kissing and nibbling at your neck once more “C’mon Dean, you heard Sam, it’s important” You pushed him away and hopped off of the machine, Dean took your place, leaning against it, crossing his arms on his chest. 

You turned around to find the most adorable pout you’d ever seen. You placed your hands on his waist, pulling him closer and he looked down at you, still pouting “C’mon, you know it’s not my fault! I was enjoying myself, a lot!”  
“Yeah, I noticed just how much you were enjoying yourself, that’s why I think you can ignore them for a while” He said, leaning down to get a little bit closer to you.  
“And what if it’s involving a case where people are getting hurt and they need our help?!” He unfolded his arms and encircled your waist, closing the few inches-gap between you.

“This still sucks, but…okay, fine!” You smiled up at him and he leaned down, kissing you one last time. “You can go, but first…uhm, put on some clothes would ya? Don’t want you wondering this exposed around the guys!”  
“Why? It’s just Sam and Gabe…and maybe Cas!” You asked him, teasing him for his jealousy, even thou you loved it “Yeah, I know…just, do it for me, okay?”  
“Yep, sure baby, anything else?” At this, he flashed you his amazing smile, before adding “Yeah! Blue really suits you!”  
“Dude, I’m wearing a black t-shirt” You answered him, laughing a bit “I can see that, I was talking about your panties (Y/n)!…” He whispered in your ear before squeezing your ass “…And when you’re done with the guys, remember that I’m still not done with you, capisce?”.

You bit your lip and nodded, he kissed you again, before slapping your ass, saying “Good, now go before I change my mind!” You pecked his lips one last time, before turning around and making your way towards the door, making sure to sway your hips, giving him a nice view. He groaned biting his lip, you turned around and sent him a wink, before finally leaving the room. You were looking for some shorts to put on, when you found your sexy, red, lacy set of underwear, you stared at it for a while when an idea popped to your head. Why not tease Dean a little? After all, he was the one who got you all hot and bothered for nothing, yes it was Sam who stopped you from experiencing the probably most mind-blowing orgasm of your life, but it was Dean who started it.

You put on your panties and matching bra, a grey flannel Dean had lent you during the last hunt, when you were cold and your black yoga pants; you let down your hair, ruffling it slightly and put on just a little bit of your cherry lip stick that made your lips look perfect. You checked yourself in the mirror and you had to admit, that you looked pretty good. You wore your boots and made your way to the library, where you were sure you’d find all the others. 

As soon as you entered the room, everyone stopped talking and they turned their attention to you. You blushed a little. Dean was sitting right in front of you, when he saw you, his eyes widened. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as he scanned every inch of your body, licking his lips. He bit his lips, sending you a dirty look and you knew, that your plan was woking. He cleared his throat and turned around to check if anyone had noticed him staring at you; he turned towards Sam and found him smiling knowingly…and if you hadn’t known any better, you would’ve said Dean Winchester, was actually embarrassed. 

You smiled to yourself…’Well, this is going to be fun!’ you thought as you made your way towards the table.


	2. Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me any requests if you have some 

You smiled to yourself...'Well, this is going to be fun' you thought as you made your way towards the table.

You hadn't seen Gabriel in a while so you, obviously, had to hug him tight...really tight! "Woah! If I didn't know better I'd say you missed me (Y/n/n)" You slapped him on the chest, saying "Well, duh! Where the hell have you been all this time?" "Kinda everywhere, you know, so many lessons to teach and well...I'm the best teacher around!" He said sending you a teasing wink "Yeah right, so what brings you here, teacher?" You asked, sending him the teasing wink back.

You and Gabriel had always flirted but nothing ever happened, he was your guardian angel and saw you as a little sister ,which seemed to make him think, that he had all the right in the world to make fun of and tease you all the time; but Dean didn't know this and you could see him, from the corner of your eye, glaring daggers into the poor archangel.

"So I was in New York right, teaching this douchebag how to respect other people's feelings...When this woman shows up and manages to ruin everything!"  
"Really Gabe? I thought you were a professional, getting distracted by a woman? That's not really your style now, is it?" You said, enjoying the annoyed look on the angel's face.  
"She isn't any ordinary woman (Y/n), I think she's a pagan Goddess and I need you guys to help me find her" He exclaimed, sitting in the chair across from Sam.

You were about to answer him, when you heard the distinct sound of fluttering wings and you turned around to find Castiel standing behind you. "Hello (Y/n), guys! I wanted to check on you, make sure everything was alright and besides I thought you could use some help" the blue-eyed angel said, walking towards the table. You hugged him, saying "Cas, you don't need to find excuses to come visit us"  
You looked up and found him giving you the cutest smile ever, while his, way too blue eyes, sparkled with joy. "Thank you (Y/n), you're always so nice" He answered you, taking place in the last chair available around the table.

You turned around, planning on finding another chair; when your eyes locked on Dean's green ones.  
He had been staring at you the whole time, since you had walked into the library. You walked towards him, swaying your hips more than necessary; he licked his full lips and smiled slightly, "Hey Dean, you mind if I sit on your lap?" You asked, trying to sound as innocent as you possibly could. His eyes widened at your request and he cleared his throat "I...uhm, yeah sure, if you want to..." he said, leaning back in his chair to allow you more room to sit.

"I thought you and Dean couldn't stand each other" Castiel spoke, tilting his head like he always did, when confused about something. "Yeah, uhm...we made a bet. See I told Dean-o here, that he couldn't be nice to me for more than 2 seconds and he asked me if I was willing to bet on it...so now he has to be nice to me for 24 hours or he's gonna do the dishes for the next 2 months" You lied, hoping the guys would believe you and leave it to that. Thankfully they did...well the two angels did, cause Sam knew better, he knew something had happened between you and his brother.

You sat on Dean's lap, wiggling your hips a little and spreading your legs on his thighs in an attempt to get more "comfortable", while he rested his right arm on the table in front of him and the other on your lap, lightly stroking your thigh with his hand. You gasped a little, when his hand first touched you and no one noticed apart from Dean who, you knew was sporting that proud grin of his, plastered on those perfect lips; but you just couldn't help yourself, his hand was so big and strong, you could feel: his long, rough fingers squeezing here and there a little, his warmth seeping through the thin fabric of your pants and it just felt too damn good on your body.

You turned to Gabriel and focused your attention back on him. "So, first Kalì, now this other Goddess, is it just me or you have a type?" You asked.  
"You know, I wouldn't go after any Goddess if you gave me a chance (Y/n)!" He chuckled, you felt Dean's grip on your thigh tighten a little and you smiled to yourself, you liked jealous Dean. You flipped your hair to the side and caressed the spot on your neck, where Dean had left you a hickey before. You felt him relax and go back to stroking your thigh.

"Do you remember how this woman looked like?" Castiel asked the other angel, trying to get more information to find the Goddess.  
Gabriel turned towards him "Of course I do brother, who do you think you're talking to? Well she has: dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, thin reddish lips and yeah, a nice body, nice curves and all...she's beautiful! Not as beautiful as (Y/n) is, but still beautiful" He finished turning to you with a cheeky smile. You leaned on the table a little and smiled back to him.

After the description Gabriel gave, you all went to work looking for the mysterious woman. Sam had his laptop in front of him and you went to your room to retrieve yours, while Castiel and Dean looked for some lore books about pagan Gods. You got your laptop and settled back on Dean's lap. After an hour of research, you began to get bored and decided to resume your teasing. You started to slowly move your hips, just lightly grinding your ass on his crotch; you then pretended to be sore and began to massage your shoulders, making sure to arch your back and provide Dean a nice view.

After ten minutes of stretching on top of him, you thought it was time to push his limits a little more. You placed you hand on his thigh and took your time, making your way up, towards his member. You could feel him breathing harder than usual and once you reached the bulge in his pants, his breath caught in his throat. He was waiting for you to do something, anything, but you didn't move; you just sat there with your hand on his hard on, without moving.

You leaned back a little, looking around you, making sure nobody was paying attention to you or Dean, and started to lightly stroke him through his jeans. He moved the hand that was on your thigh to your hip, gripping you tightly and leaned forward until his firm chest was pressed to your back; while you increased your pace and added a little more pressure on his member, feeling his muscles tense under your touch.

He shifted in his seat, pressing more against you, making you feel his warm, slightly ragged breath fanning on your neck, sending a shiver down your spine, and started typing something in the search bar on your laptop. Okay, now that...was not the reaction you were expecting! You shifted too, never ceasing the movements with your hand and pushed your butt on his crotch a little, to read what he was writing.

He stopped typing and you took the chance to read what he'd written. 'You better stop (Y/n), unless you want me to rip your clothes off and fuck on this table in front of everyone, babe' his sentence sent a wave of excitement through your body, that ended up at your, alredy, way too heated core. You tightened you grip on him a little, causing him to gasp before you released him and got up.

"I saw a book about Greek mythology the other day, I'm pretty sure there was some information about Gods that might be helpful" You mumbled making your way towards the book-stocked shelves. You could feel Dean's burning gaze on your lower back the whole time. You stopped in front of the first shelf, pretending to read the titles of the books, to find the one you were looking for and sticked your ass out more than necessary before turning around, winking at Dean and heading to the other shelves, where the book was, far from the table you were all sitting at.

Once you found the shelf and deemed the spot far enough, you spoke "Dean, could you come here please, I need some help!" You heard the scraping of the chair on the floor "Coming..." He answered, before you heard his footsteps approaching you, making your heart beat increase with every step that brought him closer. You faced the shelf until you felt him standing behind you "Dean, I can't reach the book, I'm too short...can you get it for me?" He didn't answer you, which was strange, you turned around and found him checking you out, licking his lips.

"Dean, are you listening to me?" You whined, trying to get him to focus his attention on you and not your body  
"Deeeean!" His eyes snapped up and locked on yours "Sorry babe, I...ehm, got distracted, what did you need me for?" He replied, placing his hands around your waist and his chin on your shoulder. "See that book over there, I can't reach it, can you get for me?" You told him, pointing at the book, which was on the highest shelf.  
"Sure, but...what do I get in exchange?" He asked you, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
"What about, uhm...my gratitude?" He didn't speak nor move, he just stood there waiting.

"And...a kiss" You added, turning around to smile at him.  
"Uhm...yeah well, that's a start but I want my kiss first" You leaned back and pecked him on the cheek.  
"C'mon (Y/n), that's not a kiss, this is a kiss!" He exclaimed, before pressing his lips to yours in a slow, sensual and passionate kiss. You let your right arm down and he took the chance to place it around his neck. While your hand combed through his short hair, his other hand settled on your lower stomach, pulling your back flush against his chest and you placed your other hand on his arm.

You pulled away and opened your eyes to find him already looking at you. "Now, which book was it again?" You turned towards the shelf and leaned on your tiptoes, pointing at the book again.  
"That one" You whispered a little out of breath. His gaze followed your arm until it settled on the book and then you felt his hand move from your hip, making its way up, on your body.  
"Dean..." You started, but he cut you off before you could finish "What? You asked for the book and I'm getting it for you, never said I couldn't enjoy it a little more"

His hand followed every curve of your upper body and then continued her path along your arm, till he reached the book. He turned towards you again and said "You smell so good, you know that?" He placed a kiss on your shoulder making you shudder and continued placing kisses until he reached the mark he'd left before, he bit on it lightly and you felt him smiling against your neck.

He then pulled away and handed you the book "Here you go malady, the book you requested" You pecked him on the lips and turned around to leave, when you felt his hand on your arm, turning you towards him once more.  
"Uh, uh, uh wait a second! (Y/n), do you remember what I told you about wondering around exposed in front of the guys and what I asked you to do about it?" He pressed you against the shelf and placed his arms on either side of you, blocking you with his body.  
"Yes Dean, you said you didn't like it and asked me to put some clothes on, which I did, in case you didn't notice..." You trailed off, letting him think about your statement.

"Okay fine, I guess it's not your fault, you can't hide your sexiness with clothes...but what about all the winking, touching and hugging? Why do you have to do that?" You leaned up until your lips brushed his and said "That's how I show affection...why? Are you jealous, Dean?" He didn't answer you, he wrapped his arms around you and kissed you again, biting your bottom lip, making you gasp and his tongue entered your mouth, exploring every inch of it.

You pulled away for air and he attacked your neck with open-mouthed kisses. "You're so damn hot (Y/n), I want you so bad!" You pressed your hand on him mouth, whispering "Shhh Dean, the others will hear you"  
"I don't care, I need you, NOW!" He placed one hand on your ass and squeezed, while the other one started to unbutton your shirt...well his shirt technically.  
You stopped him and buttoned it back up "Once we finish research and we find the Goddess, I'm all yours Dean, okay?" He whined and pressed his forehead on your shoulder, evening his breathing before he placed a little kiss on your collarbone and said "Fine, I'll just have to find that damn woman faster." You smiled at him and asked "So, how do I look? Am I presentable?" He smirked and said "Oh, you look like I've just fucked you, babe!" You huffed and turned around to leave, "What? You were the one who asked!"

You joined the others once again and resumed your research.  
"Gabe, are you sure she's a Goddess and not another creature?" Sam asked after searching every site he could find with no results.  
"Yes, I'm sure, now go back to work, Sasquash!" Sam gave him his best bitchface and grabbed a book.  
After a while you found something about the Goddess of Mirth also identified as the Goddess of humor, who cured Demeter's depression back in the day.   
"Hey guys, what about Baubo? She's the Greek Goddess of Mirth, jests and bawdy jokes. You think it could be her?".

You gathered more information, checking if there were any images, to see whether or not she fitted Gabriel's description, then you started to look for a way to kill her. You leaned forward on the table to rest your head on your hand, which caused the shirt to ride slightly up and your pants down, showing the red lace panties you were wearing.  
"Red? Seriously? C'mon!" Dean blurted out, without even thinking about it. Everyone turned their attention to him and he cleared his throat and said "I meant the book; the book's cover is red and I need a coffee, anyone want one?".

He typed something on your laptop, then you got up to let him leave and followed him with your eyes, wondering what had gotten into him.  
You turned your attention to your laptop screen and read what he'd typed before leaving.  
'Kitchen, NOW!' was the only thing written, you looked around and noticed everyone was focused on their research.  
"I...uhm, better go check what that idiot is doing, before he messes up the whole kitchen. I've just cleaned it up" You lied, getting up and following Dean to the kitchen.

You entered the room and felt someone grabbing you and pressing you against the wall. You looked up and found Dean grinning like a fool.  
"Dude, what the hell has gotten into you?" You said slapping his hand away while he burst out laughing.  
"I'm sorry, your face...it was just too funny!" You tried to push him away, but he didn't even budge.  
"Okay, calm down, I didn't mean to scare you!" He said, placing his hands on your waist and pulling you closer to him.  
"What do you want Dean?" You replied, putting your hands on his chest and pushing yourself away from him.

He pouted and gave you his own version of Sam's puppy eyes. "Don't push me away (Y/n), you're the reason we're here anyway..."  
"What did I do this time?" You asked, pretending to be pissed.  
"I saw the panties you decided to wear, (Y/n). Now tell me, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" You relaxed in his embrace and smirked "I thought you'd like them, but I can take them off if you want me to"  
"Oh, I do like them, trust me, I do...but I'm gonna take them off anyway"

He pressed you against the wall again, one hand tangled in your hair and the other on your lower back.  
You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer to you, until your lips were slightly brushing against each other.  
He smiled widely and whispered "Baubo, (Y/n), you found her! You know what that means?" You bit your lip, nodding and he leaned down kissing you so softly, you thought you might melt in his arms.  
"You know what, I have another idea, turn around for me, baby" You did as he asked you and faced the wall, placing your hands against it and turning to see what Dean's idea was.

He was biting his lip, taking his time, his eyes traveling over every curve of your body, committing that image to his memory. He lifted his gaze and winked at you, before walking towards you, placing his hands on your waist and kissing you again. "You know, since I met you (Y/n), I've fantasized about you soooo many times during my...let's call them 'alone times' and this, oh this, has always been one of my favorite fantasies" You bent down a bit and stuck your ass out, pushing back against his hard length, you rotated your hips slowly, grinding on him and he groaned, tightening his grip on you.

"You like that?" You asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible and increased your rhythm.  
"Fuck baby, y-yeah...feels s-so good" He leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours, kissing you more roughly than he'd ever done before and you loved it, you moaned in the kiss and pushed your hips back further, enjoying the sounds of pleasure that were leaving his lips. You were so lost in the kiss, in the way his lips felt on yours, the way his tongue rolled over yours, fighting for dominance; that you didn't notice his hand moving from its place on your waist.

He bit on your lip, dragging it between his teeth as you finally acknowledged his right hand sliding inside your panties. "Dean..." You started, but trailed off as you felt his fingertips tease your heated core.  
"Shhh baby, don't worry about them, let me take care of you" He whispered against your neck as his other hand unbuttoned the first buttons of your shirt, making its way under your red-lace bra cup, squeezing and playing with your breast. You felt him leaving another mark on your neck while he separated your moist folds with his index and ring finger, using his middle finger to gather your juices and tease your entrance.

"So wet for me babe, turns you on, huh? Knowing that someone could walk in on us at any second, such a naughty girl (Y/n), aren't you?"  
He pinched your nipple and you moaned, arching your back more and resting your head on his shoulder to steady yourself. "I know what you want, sweetheart!" He said, nibbling at your neck and placing his fingertip on your clit, avoiding any movement or pressure, denying you any actual relief. You stopped grinding your hips to get back at him, hoping that maybe, he'd give you something, anything; but he didn't move.

"Dean, can you tell me what are you waiting for exactly?" You huffed, angling your head on his shoulder to make eye contact. He leaned down slightly, until his lips were touching yours, keeping eye contact and whispered "I want you to beg for it (Y/n), wanna hear that cute voice of yours begging me for release" You licked your lips and his eyes snapped down, locking on your parted mouth.  
He tapped on your clit, causing you to bit your lip hard, you placed your hand on his arm, whispering in his ear "Please Dean, please move...play with my clit baby, please, please make me come, Dean" He smiled and pressed a kiss on your lips, as his fingers began to draw small, tight circles on your clit, slowly picking up his tempo.

"That good?" He asked, starting to delicately tug and pinch at your hard nipple.  
"Yes, yes, you're...you're amazing baby, please, oh God, don't stop" You resumed grinding your hips on his crotch and he bit down on your shoulder to muffle his grunts. You pressed both hands on the wall again and pushed back against him, switching between rotating your hips and grinding on him.  
"Son of a...damn it (Y/n), you keep that up and I'm gonna come in my pants" He removed his hand from your breast and placed it on top of yours on the wall, to steady himself.

You were completely lost in Dean and the sensations he was giving you, when Sam's voice brought you back to reality "You guys okay, or did you kill each other?" You removed Dean's hand from your panties and turned around to face him, trying to hold back your laugh as you leaned against the wall to support yourself.  
"Oh, c'mon! Seriously?! They're gonna drive me insane!!!" You clapped your hand on his mouth to shut him up and laughed at his annoyed expression.  
"Don't worry Sam, your brother is still alive"  
"Good to know but, I'm still waiting for that coffee..."

You had totally forgotten about that, you pushed Dean away and went to the counter to start the coffee machine. "Uhm yeah, sorry about that, the machine wasn't working and your stupid brother just managed to fix it" You giggled, as Dean hugged you from behind and rested his chin on your shoulder, whispering in your ear "You know I can hear everything you say, right?"  
You leaned back and pecked him on the cheek. "Yeah, I know baby" He smiled down at you and you placed your hands on his arms, enjoying having him wrapped up around you as you waited for the coffee to be ready.

"(Y/n)?" He whispered when the coffee was almost ready, you hummed to let him know you were listening. "Have I ever told you how much I love your ass? Cause I mean...I really, really love your ass!" You shook your head, bursting out laughing. He turned you around in his arms to face him, mocking offence. "Hey, I'm serious! Your ass is..."He trailed off, grabbing your ass and focusing to find the most appropriate adjectiv "...is gorgeous (Y/n), God, you have no idea what your body does to me!" You kissed him and said "I'm glad you appreciate it so much Dean...but the coffee is ready and the others are waiting for us, can you get the mugs, please?" He nodded and went to the cupboard to get them.

He came back with the mugs, handing them to you and leaning against the counter, watching you closely as you started to pour some coffee in them, making sure to put in the exact amount of sugar for each one.  
"So (Y/n), uhm...can I ask you something else? It's serious this time" You put two teaspoons of sugar in Sam's mug and smiled up at him.  
"Sure, what's up?" He scratched his neck nervously before speaking "I, ehm...why are we keeping what's happening between us a secret from the guys? I mean, don't get me wrong, it's fine with me if you want to keep it this way, I'd just like to know why"

You left the mugs and stood in front of him, wrapping your arms around his neck and taking your time, staring in those mesmerizing green eyes of his before you spoke. "Can you tell me exactly what it is, that's happening between us, Dean?" His strong arms encircled your waist and pulled you close to him. "Truth is, I don't know (Y/n), but what I do know is...that I like it, a lot; and I don't want it to stop" You leaned up to peck him on the lips and pulled away, but he was having none of that. He tangled his hand in your locks and kept your lips pressed to his, deepening the kiss. You both put all you had in the kiss, letting the other one know what none of you was willing to say yet. He kissed you passionately until you were both out of breath and then pulled away slowly, trying to remember every second; every emotion that came with it.

"Wow..." You whispered as you opened your eyes, finding him, proudly, smirking down at you, you cleared your throat, saying "I mean...I don't want it to stop either and it's not like we planned to keep it a secret, it just sort of happened...but you know, I think it's better this way. We need to figure out what's happening between us first, see if this is going to work before we let the others know and make everything akward for everyone afterwards...what do you think? You okay with this?" He bumped his nose with yours playfully. "I knew I wasn't attracted to you just for your looks" You pushed him away jokingly and he pulled you to him, kissing you again.

You remembered that Sam was still waiting for you, so you reluctantly pulled away, immediately missing his body warmth and turned around to retrieve the tray with the mugs. "C'mon Dean, they're waiting for us, let's go back!" He leaned towards you and whispered, sending a shiver running down your spine.  
"I like it when you take control like that, baby" You looked up at him through your lashes and replied with the sexiest voice you could muster "Now, imagine how much you'll like it when we're both in bed...naked" His eyes widened and his mouth fell agape as he licked his lips. You smirked, sending him a flirty wink and turned around, making your way towards the library; leaving him there staring stunned at the door you had just left through.

"So, you guys found a way to kill Baubo?" You asked, walking towards the table to set the tray down.  
You handed Sam his mug and he smiled at you, saying "Thanks, (Y/n) and yeah, we looked on some lore books to see if there were any exceptions, but they all say a stick to the heart should do it" Dean entered the room after a few seconds, leaning against the table and listening to the conversation.  
"Who told you I was going to kill her? I just said I wanted to find her" Gabriel said, getting up from his chair. "Gabe, she might be dangerous, besides you said it yourself that she managed to ruin your plans, and you're an archangel, so that's not exactly an easy task!" 

The angel thought about it for a second, before he shrugged and said "Okay, fine...I'll find her and if she's dangerous I'll put her down..."  You turned towards Castiel, silently begging him to go with his brother, to make sure he didn't mess up. He nodded, smiling at you and then the two angels were gone, leaving you and the Winchesters standing alone in the library. "So, you guys gonna tell me what's going on between you?" The younger Winchester asked, an amused smirk on his face.

"Nothing!" You and Dean blurted out at the same time, making Sam laugh "Oh c'mon, I'm not stupid guys, did you really think I'd believe the bet story? Besides, (Y/n), I'm sure you didn't have those marks on your neck this morning..." You looked up and found Dean smiling, "You know what? It's better this way..." Dean said, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards him. He placed a sweet, chaste kiss on your lips and smiled down at you "Now, I get to do this whenever I want" You hid your face in your hands and buried yourself in Dean's chest, trying to cover up the blush that was creeping on your cheeks and failed miserably as you heard both brothers laugh, before the younger Winchester spoke "You're so red right now (Y/n), but I'm happy you two finally managed to make it work"

Sam grabbed some of the books you used for your research and was about to start putting them back in their places, when he turned towards Dean "Hey, just to be clear, you hurt her and..."  
The elder Winchester, didn't let him finish his sentence though and said "I'm dead, yeah I know, love you too, Sammy!" You heard Sam laughing, as he went towards the shelves with the books. You felt Dean's hand under your chin lifting it up, to look you straight in the eye. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" He said, brushing his nose on yours "Shut up, Dean!" You said and stuck your tongue out at him. He laughed and kissed you on the cheek "Okay, so, I'm gonna take a shower, meet me in my room in about 10 minutes? We can cuddle up and watch a movie...or do something else, anything you want"  
"Sure, I'll just help Sammy with the books while you get all cleaned up" You leaned up and kissed him one last time before he left.

You and Sam put away all the books and sorted all the archives you had used. You looked for some movies you could watch with Dean and headed towards his room after 15 minutes, you didn't wanna seem too eager to be with him, after all.  
"Dean, you still in there?" You asked, as you surveyed his room for the first time. "Yep, give me a sec, it took me longer than I thought to take care of what you've awaken" You smirked as you read through the titles of some books that were on his desk, you knew Dean was a clever guy, you just never thought he liked reading so much. You heard the bathroom door open and you turned around to find the most breathtaking view you had ever seen.

Dean walked out of the bathroom, with nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist. He was stunning. He passed his hand through his wet hair and damn, if that wasn't the hottest thing you'd ever seen. You placed your hands on the edge of the desk and leaned against it to support yourself as you watched him walk towards you. His skin was a little flushed from the shower, making his freckles stick out more than usual; his hair stuck up in weird positions and, my-oh-my, did it look sexy like that; the strong muscles in his shoulders were moving under his skin; his toned and tanned chest was still wet and you could see the small droplets of water running down.

Your gaze followed the trail of one of the drops, making its way over his pectoral and down over his abs, to have its path blocked by the towel; you contained yourself from walking up to him and licking the drop from his upper body. Your eyes trailed to the V shape formed by his hip bones and you couldn't stop your thoughts from wondering to his member.  
"See something you like?" He asked you, his gruff, husky voice never sounded so sexy.  
"No..." You replied, smirking up at him as he finally reached you, standing in front of you and leaning slightly to put his hands on the desk, on either side of your body. "Well, I do. I see something I really, really like!"

He placed an open-mouthed kiss on your neck, before sucking on the soft flesh, slowly making his way to your jaw and finally settling on your lips. He swiped his tongue on your lip, asking for entrance that you gladly granted him. 'Oh God, I could do this all day' you thought as his hands wandered to the back of your thighs, lifting you up to set you onto his desk. "Dean? I thought you just put your friend to sleep" You whispered, scraping your nails on his scalp, "Yeah, I did. How about you help me wake him up again, huh? Won't be that hard for you!" He winked at you, kissing you again, the kiss sweet but passionate nonetheless.

You made out for a while, your kisses getting more hungry and lust-filled; your hands becoming more daring: his made their way under your shirt, caressing your sides; while yours wandered over every muscle of his chest and back, gripping and scratching his flesh from time to time. "Dean, your phone is ringing"  
"Yeah I know, just ignore it, they'll call back later if it's important" You hummed and went back to kissing him, but you couldn't do it, the phone kept ringing and, even though you tried, you couldn't ignore it. "Just answer it, please! I'm not going anywhere" You pleaded, he stared at your lips for a few seconds, before retrieving his phone and handing it to you. "Here...you answer it. Tell them I can't come to the phone and to call me later if it's about a case".

You hopped off his desk and turned around from him, collecting yourself to try and sound as professional as you could, before you answered. "Hello?" You were met with a female voice and you immediately recognized the witness of the case you were working on. "Hi, uhm...I think I got the wrong number. I was looking for agent James Brown, it's about a case he's working on" You tightened your grip on the phone, holding back your jealousy and insecurities, "Yeah, he can't come to the phone right now. I'm his partner, would you like to leave a message for him?" "Oh, right, you're that woman who was with him, the one he sees as the annoying burden he has to bear..."

You dropped the phone, your body tensing, as anger built up inside of you. 'Annoying burden? That's what he thinks of me? He sees me as a burden? And if he does, why the hell did he tell me, he liked me? Is it all a game for him? Is he just trying to have fun, playing with my feelings?' All those thoughts swirled in your mind, making you dizzy, your heart was pounding in your ears when he spoke up, breaking the trail of your thoughts. "Babe, you okay? Who is it?" You turned around and stared at him, part of you wanted to punch him, the other one wanted to kick your own ass for being so stupid; but you didn't move, you just stood there, your body frozen staring into those forest green eyes of his.

He picked up the phone, "Who is this?" He barked, you saw his expression change, as he realized who he was talking to and probably guessed what she had told you. You fisted your hands at your sides, he turned off the phone and looked at you, wondering how to approach you. "(Y/n), whatever she told you, I can explain" He said, his eyes pleading you to listen to him. "I was so stupid. It was all just a body call for you, wasn't it?" You whispered, "What? No babe, that's not what that was...just listen to me, okay?" He pleaded, moving his hand to grab yours. You pulled your hand away from his reach and watched him, as hurt painted his features. "I'm not your babe, Dean. Never was and never will be!" You stated, turning around and running to your best friend's room, hearing Dean yelling, begging you to stop.

Tears were running freely down your cheeks once you reached Sam's door. You knocked and he opened his door, the wide grin on his face, turning to a sad frown as soon as he saw you. He pulled you into a tight hug, enveloping you with his body, "Damn it, Dean!" He mumbled to himself, closing the door behind you. "I...uhm y-you mind if I crush here? I don't feel like being alone right now..." He nodded, walking you to his bed. "I don't wanna see him, Sam...don't let him in" You whispered, curling your body under his warm covers, as he brushed his hand through your hair to soothe you.

You heard a loud knock on his door and looked at Sam with teary eyes, he smiled warmly at you and told you not to worry, as he got up and went to answer the door.  
"What do you want Dean?" He inquired, his huge body blocking his brother's path. "I went to her room, I know she's here, Sam. I need to talk to her!" Dean replied, trying to push past his brother, "She doesn't want to talk to you! I warned you, man. You made her cry!" You closed your eyes and rested your head on your folded arms, you hated when they fought, and now they were fighting because of you. "Look, you're my brother, Sammy, and I love you, I really do! But I need to talk to her, man...so you either move or I'm gonna kick your ass!"

You got up and went to Sam's bathroom, slamming the door and locking yourself inside. You heard them whisper-yelling and fighting, before you heard a loud bang on the bathroom door, you guessed Dean had won after all. "I don't know what she told you, that hurt you so much, but I'm sorry, I never meant for you to get hurt, (Y/n). Open the door please, I need to talk to you! Just listen to me...let me explain, (Y/n)" You didn't answer him, you just sat there on the floor, waiting for him to leave. You heard him sliding against the door; you could imagine him, kneeling in front of it, his forehead pressed against it. He kept pleading you to open the door, to talk to him, tell him something, anything, for what felt like hours; until you finally heard him get up and leave the room. You stayed there, even when Sam told you he was gone; you just sat there, reprimanding yourself for your stupidity, until sleep took over your exhausted body. 

You woke up the next morning in Sam's bed, snuggled under his covers. You turned around to look at the time and found a tray with some food on it and a note that read: 'So, I know you're not gonna leave my room today...but you still need to eat, so here's some food and you better eat it all (Y/n)!    Love, Sam' You smiled at your friend's kindness and ate your breakfast. You were reading one of the many books that were lying around the room, when Sam brought you lunch. He made fun of you and told you he had to pick the lock to his own bathroom cause you fell asleep there, you stuck your tongue out, mocking offense but burst out laughing with him almost immediately.

You spent the next three days locked in Sam's room, avoiding any contact with Dean; he'd called you several times, stood in front of his brother's locked door, begging you to talk to him...but you just ignored him. Sam would bring you food and some books or movies to keep you entertained, even though he tried to get you to talk to his brother; telling you he'd been torturing him day and night, asking him about you. You knew you couldn't spend the rest of your life in there, that you would have to face him someday, but you just weren't ready yet.

On the forth day, Sam woke you up as he was getting ready for the hunt. "Where are you going?" You mumbled, rubbing the sleep off your eyes. "It's Thursday, (Y/n), remember the case? The vamp is probably going to attack tonight, like he always does". You had totally forgotten about that psycho vampire. You recalled he liked to leave a witness every time he killed someone and then kill the witness a week later, making sure to leave another one; that meant tonight, was Dean's friend's turn. "Do I really have to come?" You whined, burying your face in the pillow next to you. "No, Dean and I are gonna handle it...but still, you'll have to talk to him sooner or later, (Y/n), I've never seen him this way". You averted your gaze, you knew he deserved to suffer a little, but you couldn't help feeling guilty every time Sam told you how hurt he was.

You waited until you heard the bunker's door being shut, then got up, immediately missing the warmth of the bed and put Sam's shirt over the tank top you had slept in. You brushed your teeth and then made your way towards the kitchen, you didn't realize how much you'd missed wandering around the bunker, until then; being locked up in Sam's room for three days was kind of confining. You reached the kitchen and started making you a huge sandwich. You loved Sam, you did, but his cooking was just awful. You were about to move to the fridge and grab some juice, when you noticed that something wasn't right, you weren't alone...someone was behind you.

You grabbed the knife that was next to you, ready to fight off whoever, or whatever had managed to get inside the bunker. You turned around and froze as you found Dean standing in the doorframe, he raised his hands in surrender, a small smile on his lips, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you. It's just that, I, well you...it's been three days, (Y/n)" You watched him closely, taking in every single detail; you would never admit this, but you'd missed him. He seemed tired, like he hadn't slept in days and you thought that maybe Sam wasn't exaggerating when he told you his brother was a mess. "I thought you were gone" You said, your voice a cold and distant whisper.

He approached you and you averted your gaze, avoiding his eyes at any cost, you knew you'd be lost if you stared into his green orbs. "(Y/n), I'm sorry...I-I, don't even know were to start apologizi..." You cut him off, you didn't want to hear his empty apologies. "Oh, you wanna do this? Fine. Let's do this! How about you tell me: why on earth you wanted to sleep with the annoying burden you have to bear, huh?" He seemed taken aback at first, but he quickly recovered. "Damn it! If you just let me explain, you'd understand that, it's not how you think it is!" 'Right...' you thought, 'so now I'm an annoying AND stupid burden'.

You couldn't hold your anger back and you snapped. You told him, well more like yelled at him, exactly what you were thinking; accompanying each word with a punch to his chest, "You wanna know what I'm thinking? I think all you wanted to do was get into my pants, and I let you! I was so damn stupid, I thought you actually liked me but now that I think about it, you said it yourself Dean, you like my body. That's all I am to you, right? A nice body". He didn't stop you, he just waited for you to let it all out, "You done?" You nodded, and it was his turn to speak now.

"Good, now...how about you listen to me?" He asked, backing you up against the counter, trapping you with his body. "You know what? I did say I liked your body, and I still do. You're hot, (Y/n), you are... but don't you dare say that you're just a body to me! It has never been like that" You could tell he was struggling, trying to find the right words to say, you just didn't know how much until you looked up and locked your eyes on his, noticing the sad stare he was giving you. "Look, I've never been good with this kind of stuff...what I said about you, I didn't mean it" You gave him a weird look, which he must have noticed, cause he scratched his neck nervously, a slight shade of pink coating his cheeks.

"Damn it, I can't believe I'm about to tell you this. Okay, so I, ehm...was kinda s-staring at you, like a creepy...like a creepy weirdo and she noticed, asked me if I was into you...I panicked and made up that excuse to shake her off" Once he finished his cheeks were bright red and he was looking anywhere but you. You stared at him, a wide smile appearing on your lips and you burst out laughing when you couldn't hold it back anymore, his eyes snapped towards you and you noticed him failing to conceal his own smile. "Why...why didn't you t-tell me sooner?" You laughed, wiping some tears from your eyes, he relished in your laugh, the sound he'd missed the most in those three days, before he started laughing too. "I tried to, but you wouldn't listen to me".

He tentatively placed his hands on your waist, expecting you to pull away, but when you didn't, he pulled you closer to him. "Yeah, I know...I was kind of a bitch" You whispered, your arms circling his neck. "No. No you weren't, you did what anyone would've done. (Y/n), look...you don't have to, and I'll totally understand if you want us to be just friends since I've always been a jerk to you...but, I, if you give me another chance, I promise I'll make it up to you, I'll..." You cut him off placing a soft kiss to his lips. How could he think you wouldn't give him a second chance? "Is that a-a yes?" You nodded and he smiled widely at you, causing butterflies to erupt in your stomach.

"I promise I'll do it right this time, I'll take you out, we can go to the movies and that kinda stuff. You'll see it's not just sex for me. I'll shower you with gifts and kisses and ice-cream and..." You placed your hand on his mouth and shut him. "I got the message, Dean, we'll take it slow. Sounds perfect!" This time he was the one to kiss you, but he pulled away almost immediately probably afraid to push his luck too much. "By the way, I liked you better wearing my shirt but...yeah. So, I don't know how long it'll take us to finish the case, we'll probably be back late tonight"  
"Yeah, I know Dean, I'll wait up for you guys in case you need anything..."

You smiled up at him and he averted his gaze, scratching his neck. "I know, but that's not what I was about to say. I wanted to ask you, if you could sleep in my room...Cause I wanna sleep with you tonight...aaand before you give the look I know you'll give me; by sleep, I mean rest, I-ehm...I just wanna fall asleep with you in my arms". How could you turn him down, when he was gazing at you in such an adoring way? You nodded, saying "Sure, I'd love that, but you have to let Sammy drive right now, cause you're exhausted and this way you can get, at least, 2 hours of sleep on the way there" He kissed you one last time, and made his way to the bunker's door, a wide, cheeky smile plastered on his face.

You spent the day cleaning the bunker and doing some laundry...since you had done nothing in the previous three days. You took some breaks every once in a while, to eat something, but mostly to answer Dean's texts where he told what was happening with them or made some silly jokes about the situation. It was almost 7 p.m. and you decided to take a hot, relaxing shower, you sent Dean a message letting him know that you'd text him as soon as you finished your shower. You took your time, since you had nothing else to do; you had already prepared a salad for Sammy and baked a rasberry pie for Dean, in case they were hungry when they got home. You set the water a little bit hotter than necessary, just like you loved it; and let the water pressure work the knots on your shoulders and back, as you washed your hair and then body.

When the water started to get a little bit too chilly for your liking, you hopped off the shower and towel-dried your body, you then blow-dried your hair putting it in a messy bun, put on some underwear and wore your favorite nightgown, which was a simple black, silk nightie, but still, it was classy and you loved it. You went to Sam's room to retrieve the book you had started reading, during your 'no Dean' fase and made your way to Dean's room, just like you had promised him. You settled on his bed and were about to start reading your book, when you noticed the blue intermittent light on your phone, signaling you had a notification. You turned on your phone and found a text from Dean that read: 'I miss you', you smiled at his cuteness and were about to answer him, when you decided to call him instead.

"Hey, (Y/n)" His voice came after the first ring, which made you even happier. "Hey, so...how's everything going?" You asked, as you rolled on your stomach to get more comfortable, "Slow, the damn vamp hasn't showed up yet and Sam left to get some dead man's blood like...an hour ago, leaving me here to babysit and I'm bored out of my mind!" He huffed, and you frowned thinking about the fact that he was alone with that woman. "So, you're like...ehm, alone with her right now?" You whispered, you knew you didn't have to be jealous, but still, you were a little bit. "What? No, no...she was nervous, so she took like a ton of pills to calm her nerves and fell asleep; while me, well I'm sitting in her living room, watching a documentary about sea animals. Did you know that dolphins: feed on meat and that they are pretty dangerous predators, while sharks on the other hand, are harmless if you don't disturb them?" You laughed and told him that probably everyone knew that.

"Yeah, you're probably right, so...what are you doing?" You rolled over on your back again. "I was about to finish a book I've started and I'm, as I promised you, lying on your bed right now, in case I fall asleep. Your bed is pretty comfy by the way" You heard him laughing on the other end, before he spoke, "Yeah, it's memory foam, (Y/n), it remembers me!" He sounded so proud of his mattress, which made you laugh a little. "Well, Dean, I'm pretty sure if I had Dean Winchester on top of me, I'd remember him too" You hadn't realized you were saying that out loud until it was too late.

"Oh, would you now?" He asked, amusement clear in his voice; you could tell he was back to being his confident, cocky self. You thought about telling him that he had misinterpreted you, but then decided to have some fun, you set your phone on speaker and placed it on the nightstand next to you. "Mhm, of course I would. I'd remember your hands kneading, grabbing and squeezing my flesh; every muscle as it moved on top of me; your warm, freckled skin onto mine; your lips trailing on every inch of my body, kissing and biting on the soft skin, marking me as yours" You noticed he was breathing harder now and you heard him mutter a 'fuck' under his breath, before he shifted, trying to adjust himself in his pants. You exhaled sharply and tried to even your breathing, Dean wasn't the only one affected by your little game.

"I... (Y/n)? Are you t-touching yourself?" He whispered, probably afraid that someone could hear him, even though he was alone. "Not yet. But I'm going to, you wanna help me?" You asked him, your voice turning sultry and seductive, "Hell yeah! I, ehm-ehm...I mean, sure (Y/n), what do you want me to do?" You laughed at his cute, little attempt at hiding his eagerness, telling him "Oh, c'mon Dean-o! I bet you know exactly how to help a girl pleasure herself!". He cursed under his breath again, shifting and unbuttoning his jeans, to lessen the pressure on his, already, hard member. "Okay sweetheart, how about you tell me what you're wearing?" You looked down upon yourself even though, you knew which clothes you had on.

"I'm wearing: my black, silky nightie and a pair of white lace panties"  
"That's it? Not even a bra?" You laughed and said, "Nope, decided to go commando while I was waiting for you" He exhaled sharply, mumbling, probably more to himself but you heard him anyway, "Damn, I wish I could see you right now, all sprawled out on my bed". There were a few seconds of silence, where he was imagining the scene, before he told you "Okay, start massaging your boobs (Y/n), nice and slow, take your time like I would if I was there...but, don't touch your nipples until I say so" You placed your hands on your breasts and started to knead them just like he'd told you to. "Feels good, doesn't it?" He asked you and you nodded your head, then remembered he couldn't see you and told him "Yeah, Dean. Feels so good, my nipples are so hard right now".

"Good, now pull and pinch slightly those nipples for me" You did as you were told, pinching and pulling at your nipples through your nightie, since he hadn't told you to take it off yet. You moaned and arched your back, pressing your breasts more against your hands. "Take your dress off and keep doing what you're doing" You took your nightie off and placed it on the bed next to you, then resumed your task; you felt yourself getting wetter and wetter, as Dean's breathing became more labored. "You getting wet already, sweetheart?" He asked you, his voice pure sex to your ears, "Mmmhm, yes Dean, all for you!"

"What are you imagining, (Y/n)?" You ceased your movements to even your breathing and focus on what you were going to tell him. "I...ooh God, you!" He hummed his appreciation and urged you to keep describing him the scene in your mind. "You're here with me, you're hovering on top of me; kissing my neck, leaving those marks I love so much, slowly making your way to the valley of my breasts. Then y-you...you lick your path to my nipple and latch your perfect, luscious lips on it; suckling hard on the perky nub, as your hand tugs and pulls at the other one". His breathing was ragged, as he imagined having your naked body pressed up against him.

He was listening to your moans and whimpers, knowing that your panties were rapidly dampening, as you thought of him, then you described him what you were thinking about; and it was just too much, he couldn't take it anymore. No man could've taken it anymore. He hurriedly pushed his jeans and boxers to knee-level and took his achingly hard cock in his hand, precum already glistening on the tip. He began to move his hand up and down on his shaft, throwing his head back in pleasure and biting his lip hard, trying so hard to stifle the groan that escaped his mouth anyway.

"Dean, a-are you...jerking off?" You asked, short of breath as you stopped your movements again. You were smiling thinking about Dean Sexy Winchester jerking to the thought of you, but you wanted to come with him, and you just weren't there yet, you had to tell him to slow it down.  
"Fuck, yeah. Bet you'd feel so much better than my hand thou!" You moaned at his statement, your panties dampening even more. "Nonono, Dean, you...stop okay? Wait a second" You precipitously told him.  
"What? Why?" He asked, his tone a little alarmed by the sudden request.

"I...trust me, I'll tell you when's the right time. I'll let you come, and believe me; it'll be worth the wait! Just follow my lead okay?". There were a few seconds where he was considering your offer, before he relaxed in his seat and said "I know what you want, (Y/n), you want me to beg, don't ya? Uhm...Okay, let's get back to you then!" You moaned your agreement and settled back in your position. "Let's check how wet you got for me, spread your pretty legs, (Y/n). Trail you hand down your stomach and rub your pussy through your parties. Don't touch you clit yet!".  
You did as you were told and massaged your wet core, you tried to hold back the shamelessly loud string of moans that was leaving your parted lips, but failed miserably.

"Fuck, I, ehm...okay, okay! Take those cute little panties off. Damn, I wish I could see them...and slowly play with your clit, sweetie" You hurriedly took your underwear off, tossing them carelessly somewhere in the room and started to draw small, tight circles on your clit; just like he had done to you the other day. You arched your back, letting out a gasp as soon as your fingers came into contact with your bud; after all those times Dean got you to the edge and Sam "cockblocked" you, you knew you'd be coming hard this time. "Use your middle finger princess, get inside that tight, little pussy of yours, c'mon!" You did as he asked you and started to pump your finger in and out.

"Ahhh, oh Dean...I, oh God!" You were a moaning mess by now, you couldn't even form a whole sentence. "God, you sound so...Damn it! Why did I agree to this? Please, (Y/n), pleeease sweetheart, you're killing me here!" You felt a little, tight ball, slowly getting bigger in your lower stomach and you knew it would explode soon. "Now, Dean! C'mon, stroke that big cock for me!"  
"Yes, yes! Thank you!" He hissed, when he first touched his aching member but immediately set a fast pace. You could hear his slick hand moving up and down, as he was groaning and grunting your name in pleasure. You could almost see the scene in front of you: his legs spread in front of him, his head thrown back, his plump bottom lip between his teeth and his hand gripping his manhood tightly.

You were already close and the noises he was making only added to your pleasure, you knew that tight coil would snap at any moment, but you wanted to come with him so you slowed down your movements and decided to help him instead. "I wish I was there with you, I'd take your big cock in my hands and stroke you up and down. I'd wrap my lips around you and bob my head back and forth, suck on the tip of your cock and then swirl my tongue around it" He grunted again and you noticed him increasing his movements. "I...damn it! Add another finger (Y/n), find that sweet spot...God, c'mon, come for me, sweetheart!" You added another digit inside of you and as soon as he told you to come, that tight coil snapped and you came with a loud scream of his name; just as he grunted your name, spilling his seed all over his hand and stomach.

"Well, that's one hell of a way of taking it slow" He chuckled once he evened his breathing. "Yeah. So...was it worth the wait?" You asked him, when you had both calmed yourselves down, "Hell yeah! Best phone sex of my life!" You laughed with him and talked a little, before you thought it would be a good idea to get cleaned up. "So, I'm gonna go clean myself up and you should clean the mess you've made before Sammy or the vamp show up" He laughed a little and said, "Actually, this is the mess you've made, (Y/n), but yeah, you're right! Oh...and I-I'll try to get home as soon as possible, okay?" You sighed and got up to retrieve your panties, "You better, Dean-o!". You said your goodbyes and then you went to your room to put on some clean underwear.

You decided to wear your black set of lingerie, which consisted in a cute but sexy bra that did wonders for your boobs and a pair of lace cheekies that looked perfect on your ass; you felt a little cold, so you chose to wear your thigh-high, wool, black stokings, they had a little string on the top, so you could tighten them around your thighs to prevent them from slipping. You put everything on and made a little bow with the strings on each stoking, you went back to Dean's room, wore your nightie and cleaned up the mess you had made. Once you were done, you laid back on the bed and started reading your book, but you fell asleep almost immediately.

You were waken up by the door clicking closed and you turned around to see Dean approaching the bed, a lazy smile on his lips. You smiled up at him and checked the clock, noticing you had been sleeping for almost 4 hours. "Heeey" He whispered, taking his button down off and unbuttoning his jeans, before climbing on the bed next to you, "Hey, how'd the hunt go?" You mumbled, trying to get the sleep out of your system. "Peachy. Sam showed up just as I finished cleaning up and the vamp a few minutes later, we put him down and hit the road" He wrapped his arms around you and placed a chaste kiss on your lips, pulling you closer to him, as you gladly nuzzled his neck, enjoying being in his warm embrace again.

"So, where's Sammy?" You asked, lifting your chin to look at him, "You're seriously thinking about my brother right now? You spent the last three days with him, (Y/n)" You lowered your gaze, feeling guilty again for ignoring him all that time. He lifted your chin, a smile tugging at his lips, "Hey, I was just kidding, sweetheart! He's in the kitchen, said he wanted to grab something to eat and then get some rest" You kissed his stubbly jaw, whispering, "You're such a jerk! I'm gonna go say hi, be back in a sec, okay?" He snaked his hand around your neck and kissed you. This kiss was like the ones he had given you the other day though: slow, passionate and sensual; one of those kisses that made you weak at the knees. "You better be, or I'm gonna come looking for you" He whispered once you pulled away for air, you nodded and hurriedly left the room, as his eyes drank in the sight of your body.

You got to the kitchen and greeted Sam, who was looking for some food. "So, you and my brother are back on track, huh?" He said, an amused grin on his face, "Shut up, Thor!"  
"What did I say? You two just can't stay away from each other" He replied, his grin widening. "Do you really want me to punch you, Sammy?" He lifted his hands in surrender, whining "I just want something to eat and then go to bed! Did Dean tell you he made me drive the way back too? He said he wanted to get some sleep, so that he could spend some time with you once we got here. Unbelievable!" You chuckled and to thank him, you made him a sandwich to eat with his salad and handed him a beer.

You made another sandwich for Dean and grabbed him a beer too, along with a piece of the pie you had baked and set everything on a tray. You kissed Sam goodnight, then went to retrieve the movie you had planned on watching with Dean: Iron Man. You weren't really a fan of that movie...but you knew Dean liked it, and well, Robert Downey Jr. was hot. You opened the door to Dean's room and found him lying on his bed, eyes shut, wearing just a pair of sweatpants that hang incredibly low on his hips, giving you a perfect view of the V-shaped muscles that disappeared under the waistband of his boxers; you licked your lips and closed the door with your hip.

"There you are! I thought you decided to sleep with Sammy again, here, let me help you" He said, as he got up and made his way towards you. "No, no...I just thought you'd be hungry" He thanked you with a small kiss on your cheek and set the tray on the night stand, grabbing his beer and opening it. You asked him if he wanted to watch the movie while he ate and went to set the DVD on, Dean watching you closely the whole time. You bent down to put the DVD in and start the movie, causing your nightie to pull up, affording Dean a nice view of your ass. He chocked on his beer and started coughing and you turned around to check if he was alright, "I'm fine, I'm fine...j-just went...down the wrong pipe, keep going". You smiled and started the movie, before climbing back on the bed next to him.

He pulled you closer and wrapped one arm around your shoulder, using the other one to place the tray on his lap and eat. "You want some?" He asked you around a mouthful of his sandwich, you laughed and told him you had already eaten. Once he was done, he grabbed the fork and you turned away from the movie, to watch his reaction at your pie. "God, this is...wow! Where'd you get it?" You couldn't help the smile that formed on your lips. "I baked it, is it really that good?"  
"Yeah, here, taste it yourself!" He dipped the fork in the pie again, gathered some of it and placed the fork at your lips, waiting for you to open them up; you did, and you had to admit, it was really good. "Yep, you're right, I'm awesome!" You stated and lifted your (e/c) to look into his green ones.

He leaned down and brushed his lips on yours, whispering "Told ya" and then he was kissing you. You felt butterflies erupt in your stomach, as his lips moved against your own, the things that guy could do with his lips. He swiped his tongue on your bottom lip, asking for entrance, but you didn't grant it, you wanted to see if he'd give up, which he obviously didn't. He bit down on your lip, making you gasp and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, you could taste the beer and pie he had just eaten. You pulled away for oxygen, but kept your faces just a little bit apart, your lips still brushing.

"(Y/n), what you said the other day, I...y-you're my babe again, right?" You planted a kiss on his neck and said "Yeah, Dean, I didn't really mean what I said the other day, I was..." Your sentence was cut off by his lips claiming yours once more. "Good, that's...good" He mumbled between kisses. You were still kissing, when you noticed your favorite scene was on, "Woah, gotta watch this part, Stark is so hot in this scene" He rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance, but let you watch it anyway, as he went back to eating your pie and finishing his beer. "Hey, you want the last piece?" He mumbled after a few minutes, you looked at the plate and realized that he had, indeed, almost completely eaten the huge piece you had brought him.

"Actually, yeah, yeah I do" He smiled at you and you licked your lips, opening them as he brought the fork to your mouth. He got distracted by your actions though and tilted the fork a little, causing some of the filling to fall on your left breast. You swallowed the pie and let a whiney 'Deeean' slip past your lips, "Oooops, sorry princess" He muttered, placing the fork back on the tray and circling your waist to keep you in place as he dipped his head down, and licked the sticky rasberry filling from your body, causing an unbidden moan to escape your parted lips. His eyes snapped up and locked on your (e/c) ones, his irises a darker shade of green and his pupils blown with lust; he closed his lips on the soft skin and sucked, gently grazing it with his teeth. You bit your lip and tried to keep in the other moans that threatened to spill, your eyes still locked on his mesmerizing ones.

He pulled off of your breast with a loud pop and whispered "There you go, all nice and cleaned up again" You drew in a shaky breath and replied with a weak "Thank you". He used the arm that was circling your shoulders to pull you closer and with the other he placed the tray on the night stand, his heated gaze never leaving yours, "My pleasure, baby" He whispered, nuzzling your neck and placing wet, open-mouthed kisses on it; slowly approaching your jaw. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you encircled his neck, your hands carding through his hair. He reached your jaw and bit down a little, you moaned and arched your back, tugging on his hair and drawing a deep grunt from him, which sent a wave of heat straight to your core.

You couldn't take it anymore, you had to feel his lips on yours once more, so you pulled his head up at the same level as yours and crashed your mouth on his, in a heated and passionate kiss. You nuzzled closer to him, your bodies completely flush against one another and you felt him release a deep breath. His hand left its place on your waist and traveled down your body, you felt its warmth as it squeezed you ass, pulling you against his hard member; then continued its path down your body, settling under your thigh, to then place it onto his hip, as his knee snaked between your legs. You raked your nails down his chest and he growled, biting down on your lip and tightening his hold on you.

You licked his bottom lip and he immediately granted you access, your tongues started a fight for dominance, which he won since his knee began to rub against your heated mound. You pressed your chest to his, feeling his warmth seeping through the thin fabric of your nightie, while his hand went back to grabbing and kneading your ass. You were moaning and whimpering; and he gladly swallowed every hot, little noise you made, enjoying every single one of them. He rolled you over so that you were lying underneath him, one hand next to your head to support himself and the other on your side, keeping you pinned to the mattress, as his knee continued to rub you through your panties.

"You're so hot...so, so hot, but I made you a promise. We should stop, (Y/n)! You should tell me to stop" He mumbled once you pulled back for air, his lips still brushing yours and his heated gaze fixed on yours. You smirked up at him and sucked his bottom lip between yours, causing him to groan and shut his eyes, as he was desperately trying to hold back. You scratched his bare back and held him tight to you, whispering in his ear, "Don't stop, baby. I don't want you to stop, Dean, I want you to make me yours, NOW!" He growled and attacked your neck once more, biting and sucking at your skin, replacing the marks that had faded away.

"You know, I had this dream about you on the way back. I entered my room and found you lying on my bed wearing nothing more than my shirt and damn...The things I did to you!" He roared in you ear, his teeth grazing your earlobe; you moaned but stopped him, saying, "Do you want me to put on one of your shirts?" He stared at your face for a few seconds, searching for a sign that could tell him if you were joking and when he found none, he nodded and said, "Yeah...you'd do that?". You knew he was probably gonna give you the best night of your life and you wanted it to be good for him too, so if that was his fantasy, you were going to fulfill it. You smiled an nodded, your cheeks turning a light shade of pink, you pushed him on his back and were about to get up from the bed, when he pulled you back for a kiss and whispered, "You're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for...and yes, I just called you my girlfriend".

You felt your heart beat increase and your cheeks turned bright red, you slapped him across his chest, "Shut up, Dean!" You mumbled embarrassed as you got up from the bed. He laughed at your reaction and you stuck your tongue out at him. "You're so cute when you do that! Oooh and (Y/n), keep the stokings on" He winked at you, as you opened the door and left his room, heading for the laundry room where you knew, you had ironed and left one of his white, FBI shirts. You went to your room to change and decided that since you were going to do that, you might as well do it right. You wore the shirt and let let your hair down from the bun you had put it in earlier; you applied some mascara and your favorite long-lasting, red lipstick, finishing the look with a pair of black, high-heeled decoltè. You checked yourself in the mirror, took a deep breath and made your way back to your new boyfriend's room.

You cracked the door open and poked your head in, "You ready?" He turned away from the TV and his eyes locked on you, a wide smile painting his features. "No, wait!" He turned the movie off and shifted until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, "Okay, now I'm ready!" He said, an excited grin on his face. You straightened up the shirt, opened the first three buttons and the last two, just enough to tease him, then checked that the strings of your stokings were tied up, took a deep breath to calm yourself and entered the room, swaying your hips a little. Once you got inside you pushed the door closed with your foot and stood in front of Dean's hungry and lustful gaze. 

"So...you like?" You whispered, feeling your blush spreading from your cheeks to your neck and ears. He didn't answer you, he just sat there, his hands placed on the bed by his thighs and his eyes roamed over every curve of your body, taking their time to enjoy the view you were affording him. You thought that maybe, thinking you could fulfill Dean Winchester's fantasy hadn't been one of your greatest ideas; you fidgeted with your foot, your heel clicking on the floor, and scratched your neck nervously, mumbling "Okaaay, you don't like it...aaand I'm gonna go change back now" You turned around, ready to leave but, as soon as your hand reached the knob you felt Dean's hands on your hips, turning you around to face him and pressing you against the door.

"Don't leave, (Y/n), you look..." He trailed off and stared you up and down one last time, growling a 'Gorgeous!'; before his lips wildly attacked your neck. His hands trailed to your stoking-clad thighs and lifted you up; you wrapped your legs around his hips and moaned when you felt his hard on pressed against your wet core. You experimentally rotated your hips and he groaned, biting down on your neck, pressing you harder against the door and locking you with his body as the started to grind down harder onto your dampening panties. You moaned and arched your back, you could feel the heat of his chest seeping through the thin material of the shirt you were wearing.

"Tell me you want me as bad as I want you!" He growled at you, his eyes locked on your (e/c) ones, his face so close to yours, that your breaths were mingling together and your lips were touching. "Y-yes. Yes Dean, want you so bad, baby!" You replied, licking your lips. He cursed under his breath and kissed you, your lips immediately parting to let his tongue explore your mouth; your hands were in his soft, spiky hair and his were on your ass, kneading and squeezing it thoroughly. Your nails scratched his scalp and he moaned; you felt the door leaving your back, as he turned around with you still in his arms and carried you to his bed. He knelt on the mattress and then gently laid you on it, placing your head on the pillow. He smiled at you as he leaned down to gently place his plump lips onto yours, the kiss was completely different from the previous one; this one was slow and caring, his lips just slightly brushing yours, not demanding nothing, just taking what you were offering.

That was, until you tugged on his hair and pulled away to ask him something. "Hey Dean, I was wondering...I mean I thought that...maybe, if you're okay with it, we could do this uhm, my way?"  
"Oh! So...you weren't joking the other day when you said you'd take control in bed, huh?" He told you, a teasing smirk on his lips. "Nope, you're up for it?" You asked him, trailing your forefinger from his neck, down along his abs, until you hooked it in the waistband of his sweatpants, making it snap against his skin. "And after that, you can do whatever you wanna do with me!" He said, his hand grabbing your wrist and his eyes staring at you intently. "Mmmhm, I like the sound of that! What do you say you lie on your back for me, big boy?".

He rolled the two of you over, so that he was lying on his back and you were straddling his lap, one leg on either side of his firm body and his hands on your bare upper thighs, caressing them sensually. You raked your nails up and down his torso a couple of times, your eyes fixed on his green ones and then made your way to his shoulders, and biceps. You leaned down, your breath sending shivers down his spine and seductively whispered in his ear, "You're ready to beg, baby?" He chuckled, the sound deep and sexy, "Oh I don't beg, sweetheart!" He replied, his tone proud and cocky. "You sure? Cause I remember someone begging me to let him touch himself just a few hours ago...Am I wrong?" You sucked his earlobe between your lips, grazing your teeth onto it and his breath hitched in his throat.

"I, it was different, okay? I hadn't had any kind of 'release' for three days (Y/n). I'm telling you, I won't beg!" Was he challenging you? Oh, he was so on! "Mhm, will see about that" You began to leave small pecks from his neck to the juncture with his shoulder, your lips just lightly brushing his skin, setting it on fire; his hands traveled up and settled on your ass, grabbing it and slowly moving you back and forth on his crotch. "Oh, Dean...forgot to tell you something, it's just a little rule: no touching! Unless I say so..." He pouted and you smirked down at him. You licked your lips and then bit down on your bottom lip, as his eyes followed your tongue, he was deciding whether or not he could handle your little game. "Fine, no touching" He removed his hands from your ass and placed them on the bed next to you.

You leaned down and pressed your lips on his in a soft and slow kiss, your hands combing through his hair, your tongue parted his lips and when it was inside his mouth, started a teasing dance with his own. Once you felt him starting to get carried away by the kiss and trying to deepen it; you pulled away. Your lips went to his jaw and you dragged the scruffy skin between your teeth, raking your nails down his pecks to his abs. He furrowed his eyebrows and pressed his head back on the pillow, giving you access to his neck; you licked your path to his pulse point where you nipped at the skin and sucked it between your lips; he let out a weak whine and bit his lip. You continued your path down his body, stopping at the tattoo on his collarbone, you placed a small peck on it and then circled it with your tongue. You locked eyes with him and kissed him again, biting down on his bottom lip; he moaned, his tongue thrusting into your mouth and his hands grabbing the bedsheets tightly.

You pulled away and resumed your path down his toned chest, kissing and sucking onto his flesh, leaving little, red marks. You reached his nipple and used your tongue to circle around the nub, before your lips closed around it and you began sucking on it. He arched his back and let out a frustrated grunt, placing his hands back on your ass and moving you on top of him, desperately looking for any kind of friction. You released his nipple with a wet pop and looked him straight in the eye. "Dean, what did I say about touching? Do I have to tie you up?" You asked him, a playfull glint in your eyes. "Ehm no, I'm sorry! Got carried away" He mumbled, his eyes roaming over your body once again. "You gonna behave for me?" He nodded, licking his lips, "Good! Now, let's get you out of these pants, shall we?" He grinned like a fool and watched you closely, as you slowly pulled on the string of his sweatpants and pulled them down his legs, letting them fall to the floor next to the bed.

You smiled up at him, your hands slowly stoking his thighs up and down, but never touching him where he most wanted you to; he let out a small groan, his eyes never breaking contact with yours. You crawled back onto him, placing a little kiss just below his ear and whispered, "Tell me what you want me to do, Dean!" You placed your hands on either side of his hard on, close enough to it for him to feel your warmth, but not actually touching him. "You already know what I want, princess!" He let out through gritted teeth, you nudged his nose with yours, "Yeah, but I want you to tell me, baby" You whispered, pressing your lips to his in a passionate, but sweet kiss. Your tongue entered his mouth, as you began to draw small patterns with your fingers onto his member; he groaned and you gladly swallowed every sexy noise that escaped his perfect lips.

You pulled away and he whined, his eyes pleading you in a way he wasn't going to express verbally. You smirked, your eyes still on his green ones and latched your lips on the nipple you had previously left neglected, you gently bit on the nub and simultaneously raked your nails on his crotch, applying just a little bit of pressure to avoid hurting him. "Fuck, (Y/n)! What the hell are you doing to me?" He whined, the sentence ending in a low moan. You swirled you tongue around his nipple one last time and bit down again, before pulling off, to start the journey towards his cock, that you had stopped earlier; you reached his boxer's waistband and caught it with your teeth, pulling and releasing it, making it snap against his flesh. You placed a kiss on the tip of his cock, which was peaking from the thin undergarment and he growled, letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

"(Y/n), just do it already, c'mon!" You chuckled and shook your head, "Ask me nicely and I'll take care of your little friend, baby" You kissed him again, this time pressing your lips a little more firmly, and slightly parting them before pulling away. He frustratingly raked his fingers through his hair, then huffed and looked down at you again, "Fine. Babe, could you suck my cock...Please?" Well, it wasn't what you wanted but he deserved a little reward for his attempt, you slowly removed his briefs, your hot breath fanning on his member, making it twitch; once the clothing was off, you used the tip of your tongue and licked your way up from the base of his cock, following the path set by his prominent vein.

You stopped and he whined, hands fisting the sheets in frustration. You slowly crawled back up onto his body, making sure to press your breasts onto his straining erection for a bit. You nuzzled his neck, your heat pressed against his hard member and whispered in his ear, "C'mon Dean, tell me what you want" You finished your sentence with a slight rotation of your hips and he growled, deep and sexy, biting down on your shoulder. You moaned, grinding down on him once more and your hands caressed his biceps, making their way down until you reached his hands; you guided them to your knees, taking your time to pull them up, until they were on your thighs.

He immediately started to roam his hand all over your body, setting your skin on fire; he squeezed your thighs once again, his thumbs caressing the insides of them, sending shivers down your spine. He pulled you down harder onto his shaft and moved you back and forth, creating the friction you both craved. Your clit brushed on his slit; you moaned and dug your nails in his shoulders, biting your lip and arching your back. He leaned up and pressed his lips to yours in a bruising, passionate kiss, before he pulled away and groaned in your ear, "Damn it, you're gonna be the death of me (Y/n)! You want me to tell you what I want? Fine, I want you to suck my cock baby; I wanna...fuck, I wanna see you wrap those perfect, full lips of yours around it, wanna see you bob your head up and down. Please sweetheart, please, I can't take this anymore...".

You tilted your head to make eye contact and when your eyes met his lust blown ones, he whispered "Please?" and that was all you needed. You pecked him on the cheek and slid down his body again, immediately taking a hold of his hard member. He hissed and shut his eyes for a brief second, but reopened them right away to look at you as you started to stoke him lightly. You smeared the precum that was leaking on his head and then brought your hand to your mouth and licked a stripe from the heel of it, to the tip of your fingers, "Fuck, that was sooo hot!" He groaned, you winked at him and using your saliva as lubrication, you resumed your stroking.

You slowed the movement of your hand and took a long lick from the base of his erection to the tip, once you reached the top you opened your mouth and took his head in, sucking and circling your tongue around it. You kept eye contact and he did the same, his eyes glued to your face as you slowly took him in, inch by inch, while your hand continued to twist and pull around the base. You started to bob your head, back and forth slowly taking more of him inside your mouth; he was trying with all his will to stop himself from bucking his hips and make you gag, his hands clenched the sheets tighter, as his hips slightly rose up to meet your movements and he shut his eyes, groaning your name in pleasure, "(Y/n), that's...y-you're so good at that, babe" He moaned once you took him in as far as you could.

You kept moving up and down, one hand massaging the part you couldn't reach and the other one went to play with his balls. You sucked harder on his head and he groaned, his eyes closing once more, "Dean, look at me baby" You moaned, your hand keeping up its pace. "I can't...you got that look and...I-I just can't" You smiled and tightened you grip on him a little, asking "What look?" He forced his eyes open and looked at you once more, smiled and said "The 'come here and fuck me' look, and...God, (Y/n), come here!" He finished, grabbing you by your shoulders and crashing his lips to yours; you felt him twitching in your hand and you knew he was going to come soon.

He placed his hand on top of yours, to help you stroke him, but you took a hold of his wrist and brought his hand to your lips, licking a long stripe across it, like you had done with yours previously and placed it back on your stroking one. "Damn it, (Y/n)! It should be illegal for you to do that...I'm gonna, ugh, I'm gonna..." You didn't let him finish his sentence and tugged on his hair with your free hand, whispering in his ear "Come for me, Dean!", and he did. He shut his eyes tightly and bit down on his lip, the hand that wasn't on yours squeezed your ass hard and you knew you'd probably have a bruise the following day, but you didn't care, not when you had Dean Winchester underneath you, coming that hard because of you.

He threw his head back, as his hand kept moving up and down with your own; his cheeks where flushed, eyes shut and muscles tensed, as he reached his peak, spurting his seed on your hands and his stomach, with a loud grunt of your name. He placed both hands on your ass, shaking and panting hard, as you kept lightly stroking him through his orgasm, placing small, caring pecks all over his neck and collarbone, calming him down. He evened his breathing, as you felt him softening in your hand and looked down at his face, to find him staring up at you, sporting his gorgeous Dean Winchester smile. "I think, I've never liked begging so much" He said, his hands trailing up and under your shirt to caress your sides, "So, I'll take it...that was good, huh?".

He rolled you over and you let out a small gasp, making him chuckle "Good? That was awesome, baby..." he replied, placing a kiss to your lips, dragging you bottom lip with his teeth, then murmured seductively in your ear, "...and now, it's my turn to make you scream!" You took in a sharp breath, tilting your head to the side to give him more room, as he started to kiss down your neck, nibbling and sucking the tender flesh between his teeth, while his hands worked to unbutton your shirt. You sat up, letting the shirt slide down your shoulders and arms; he unclasped your bra and tossed it to the floor with the shirt. You felt your insecurities resurfacing once more, after all, you were completely naked in front of him, apart from your panties and stokings, and even though you were a huntress, you still weren't like those skinny girls he used to flirt with at bars .

You flung your arms around yourself; one covering your breasts and the other across your stomach, feeling your cheeks flush red. He leaned down and kissed you, his hands delicately grabbing your wrists and moving them to your sides, his tongue entered your mouth and lazily fought with yours for dominance, until he felt you relax once more and place your hands around his neck, pulling him closer. "You're going to drive me crazy, princess! One second you're this sexy, confident woman, straddling me and telling me to beg for your touch; and the other you're this shy, still sexy, little girl, blushing and covering your gorgeous body from me" You smiled at him, as he leaned back on his knees and stared down at you, committing your body to his memory.

He swiped his forefinger on your bottom lip and trailed it over your jaw and neck, slowly making his way down; his eyes followed the path set by his finger along your body, until he hooked it in your panties and his eyes locked on your dripping core. "(Y/n), did you touch yourself while you were sucking my cock?" He asked you, an amused smirk tugging at his lips. You couldn't understand how he figured it out, but you blushed furiously, biting your lip and nodding your head yes. "Yes, you did. That's my naughty, little girl!" He laughed and dipped his head down to bite on your collarbone and suck a hickey. He kissed your neck, taking his time to lavish your flesh and mark it as his own, then resumed his path to your breasts. "Hey there, ladies! Did you miss me?" He mumbled, his hands kneading your breasts while his head rested between them, "Dean? Are you seriously talking to my boobs?" You laughed, your nails scraping his scalp and neck.

"I, ehm...shut up, (Y/n)!" He muttered embarrassed, as you kept laughing. Your laugh soon died however, as you felt his lips latch on your hard nipple and suck on it, while his hand tugged at the other; you arched your back and dug your nails in his shoulders, as he smiled against you breast. He took a hold of your hands and pinned them above your head, his eyes focused on yours as he told you "Tsk, tsk, tsk (Y/n), you said it yourself, sweetheart: no touching!" You tried to get out of his hold, but then decided to give him your puppy dog eyes and to pout your lips, "Don't you dare, (Y/n), that's cheating! You know I can't say no to that" You kept staring at him with wide eyes and he huffed and let your hands go, mumbling, more to himself "Fine, but I'm so tying you up next time", you smiled and snaked your arms around his neck, pulling him down for a passionate, breathtaking kiss.

He pulled away after a little and started to kiss down your neck and shoulders, as his hands played with your breasts, kneading and squeezing them. He kissed all around your breasts, his tongue licking here and there and then he took your nipple in his mouth, his tongue swirling around it; you moaned, you gaze locked on his green eyes, as he drank in the sight of you moaning and whimpering because of him. He gently bit on the sensitive nub and you arched your back, shamelessly moaning his name and scraping his skin; he bit down again, this time a little harder and you tugged at his hair, biting on your lip and shutting your eyes tightly, his name the only word escaping your lips. He left your nipple with a wet pop and licked his path to the other one, repeating his previous actions and watching you whimpering and gasping in pleasure.

Once he was satisfacted, he began licking and kissing down your ribs and stomach; his lips soft and warm, eliciting a small exhale from you. He reached your heated mound and after locking his gaze with yours, he playfully nudged your clit with his nose; you let out a small gasp, biting your lip and propping yourself on your elbows to get a better view of Dean. His big, strong hands were caressing your still stoking-clad thighs, his eyes playfully gleaming as they watched you closely; and his lips, those perfect, plump, full lips of his that you loved so much, where right there, brushing your folds as his hot breath washed over you, sending shivers down your spine. He smirked up at you and placed a small but lingering enough kiss on your centre, through your panties, "Gosh, you're such a tease!" You stated, taking in a shaky breath and letting your head fall back, trying to collect yourself a little.

He chuckled, placing an open-mouthed kiss on either one of your thighs, before he spoke "Oh, I'm a tease, huh? Have you seen yourself lately?" Well, he was right, you couldn't argue with that; you did enjoy teasing him. You flopped back on the bed again, your head on the pillow to still get a nice look at Dean and relaxed, knowing that he'd take his sweet time with you. And he did; he kept kissing your thighs for a while and then moved up to the hem of your panties, his lips just slightly brushing your skin and his tongue slipping out to taste your supple flesh. He took the hem of your panties between his teeth and your breath hitched in your throat, he pulled at the waistband a little but then let it smack against your hip once more, "Uhm, not yet, sweetheart!" You didn't reply, you just stared at him, waiting patiently.

He resumed kissing down your leg to have his path blocked by your black stocking; he took the lace string between his teeth, undoing the bow you had previously done and dragged the fabric down your leg to your knee with his teeth, then continued with his hands, placing your leg onto his shoulder, as his lips followed his hands, trailing kisses along your calf. He reached your shoe and removed it, he looked at it for a few seconds then turned his gaze to yours, saying "I like these; these are sexy!" You smiled and told him, "I'd lend them to you Dean-o, but I'm afraid they won't fit" You chuckled and he fake glared at you, but you could see the smile spreading on his lips. He kissed back up your leg and repeated his actions on your other one, "So sexy!" He mumbled once he removed your other shoe and let it fall to the floor with your stokings. 

You knew you were going to die before he even had the chance to take off your cheekies, if he kept that up. He placed himself between your parted legs once more, his breath tickling your wet folds. "Deeean, c'mon...just d-Ooooh!" He didn't let you finish and licked a long stripe from your entrance to your clit, the fabric of your panties crating delicious friction. "On your knees, babe. Ass up!" He ordered you, sending a shot of heat right to your core. He immediately palmed your ass, each hand grabbing a butt cheek and kneading your flesh, as he hummed his appreciation. His hand left your skin to connect with it again with a loud smack, making you yelp in surprise, you tuned towards him and found him giving you a cheeky smile.

"Dean, did you just...s-spank me?" He scratched his neck, "I, ehm...yeah, is it okay? I mean did you like it?" You lowered your gaze, "Y-yeah, I...I liked it" You admitted, feeling your cheeks burn red with embarrassment, "Good, cause I've been dying to do that since the first time I saw you!" He confessed, another slap landing on your butt, this time a little harder, causing a little moan to escape your parted lips. Two more slaps and you were a moaning mess, clenching the sheets in your hands, as his hand soothingly caressed your bottom to alleviate the slight sting. He trailed his forefinger between your folds and you arched your back, whining. "I'm a sucker for dirty talk, princess...and after that call of yours, the only thing I want, is to hear you use that dirty, little mouth and tell me what you want!" He finished biting down on your butt cheek, his scruff tickling your core.

"I-I...use your tongue, Dean. I want you to make me come on your mouth, baby, please...Please Dean, make me come!"   
"Your wish is my command, sweetheart"  
He hooked his fingers in the waistband of your cheekies and slowly removed them, his rough fingertips caressing your skin. You shivered when the cold air first hit your heated centre; Dean slid your underwear to your knees and you lifted yourself up to let him remove them completely, tossing them carelessly behind him. "Mmmhm, so wet for me! You like it when I touch you, don't you?" He said, as his fore and middle finger separated your folds, "Yes" was all you could think of, your mind already dizzy. "Yes or no answers won't be enough, baby"  He chuckled, placing a soft, lingering kiss to your clit, before pulling away and blowing a little on your core, causing you to shudder.

You searched your mind, looking for the best answer that would get him to do what you wanted him to, "God yes, baby it feels so good when you put your hands on me. You're the only one that makes me fell like this!" You moaned, locking your gaze on his green eyes and licking your lips. A deep growl left his mouth, before his tongue sneaked out and started to lick greedily at your heated centre. Your back arched again, as you dug your nails in the mattress and bit down on the pillow to muffle your moans, pushing your hips back to get closer to him. He placed one hand on your lower back, keeping you in place, as the other one gripped your thigh, holding you against him.

His tongue circled your entrance, before continuing its path to your clit, the rough skin creating marvelous friction. He sucked your lips into his mouth, making slurping noises and humming appreciatively, before he pulled away to moan, "God, you taste even better than pie!" You whimpered, trying to catch your breath, as his tongue went back to lap at your juices. Your knees began to shake, as the pleasure he was making you feel was too much; he turned you around, lying you on your back once more and placing your legs on his shoulders. You looked down at him and he smirked, sending you a wink, before his tongue connected with your mound again.

He circled your entrance with his tongue, the tip just slightly dipping in and his nose brushing your clit; you moaned his name, placing your hand on his shoulder; his name falling from your lips like a mantra. He took your lips into his mouth once more, sucking greedily and moaning, before dragging your flesh between his teeth gently, causing you to buck your hips in an attempt to get closer to him. You felt that knot in your stomach, rapidly growing, signaling that you were close and he seemed to sense it too; he separated your silky folds with his index and middle finger, keeping you wide open, as his tongue moved faster against you. Your head hit the pillow, as your hand tightened its grip on his shoulder and the other one tugged lightly on his hair, making him growl; the sound sending shivers down your spine.

Your skin was on fire and you were panting, as his teeth slowly grazed your bundle of nerves, bringing you right on the edge, just one little step and you'd be gone and then; he did it. He closed his lips around your clit and sucked it into his warm, wet mouth; his tongue rapidly flicking across it and you lost it. You came with a loud scream of his name; your nails digging in his shoulder and your other hand tugging on his short hair. A string of moans and praises kept falling from your lips, as Dean licked you through your orgasm, but when you finally managed to get back down from your high, he didn't stop; he sucked your clit into his mouth once again, his rough tongue pressing against your sensitive bud. You were stuggling to breath, shaking and writhing on the bed, trying to get away from him; he kept staring at you, his eyes hungrily watching you, until you yanked him towards you by his hair.

He laid on his side next to you, a smile on his lips as he watched you evening your breathing, "I was enjoying that, you know?" He joked, his hand caressing your stomach. "Yeah, me too! You're really, really good at that" You exhaled, turning towards him and smiling back, "I could go back down there, if you want" He peppered kisses along your neck and shoulder, his hand trailing down towards your core again. "I'd love you to, but that would probably give me a heart attack! I need some time to recover" You leaned up and placed your lips on his; he placed the heel of his hand on your clit and started to slowly massage you, making you gasp in surprise and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, making you taste yourself.

"I love how sensitive you are! Makes it so easy to make you scream my name" He growled in your ear, his teeth nibbling your lobe, "Deeean...what are you doing?" You whispered, you were still panting from the previous mind-blowing orgasm, and his touches were already setting your skin on fire again. "I'm helping you recover. Why? Do you want me to stop?" He mumbled against your neck, as his lips kept placing kisses on your heated skin, "Uh, no? No, don't stop...It-it feels good" You moaned back, your hips moving against his hand. He smiled at you, brushing some hair off your face, "You're so beautiful, you know that?" You turned to look at him, as he started to place small kisses all over your face, "I seriously doubt that; my hair is a mess, I'm all sweaty and I can't even breath properly" He placed a kiss in the crook of your neck, whispering "Like I said: beautiful".

He grabbed your leg and placed it above his, spreading your knees to get better access to your core; you shifted a little and felt his girth press against your thigh, "You're hard again" You mumbled, as his lips touched yours. "Yeah well, eating you out will do that to me, sweetheart!" He chuckled, his middle finger slowly circling and teasing your entrance. "Dean, you don't have to, I'm ready" You whispered in his ear, your hands snaking around his neck and pulling him closer to you, "Uhm, yeah well, I don't want to hurt you, (Y/n), so...I'm gonna take my time to make sure you're ready for me!" He leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to your temple, pressing his finger tip slowly into you. You felt his finger slip easily inside your heat and you weren't surprised about it, you were dripping.

"Geez, you're tight, babe!" He said, pumping his finger in and out of you, slowly increasing his tempo; you moaned your response and combed your fingers through his short hair, as he left open-mouthed, wet kisses along your neck and down towards your chest. He slowed down and added another digit inside of you, scissoring them to stretch you, as his lips found your breast once more, littering the skin with small pecks and licks. You felt him smirk against your skin and looked down to see what was it, that he found so funny; he curled his fingers in a hither motion and brushed your sweet spot, "Dean!" You exclaimed, dragging your nails down his neck to his back. "Mmmhm, found it!" He chuckled, taking a nipple inside his mouth and sucking hard on it, while his unoccupied hand supported his weight to prevent him from crashing you.

He shifted, hovering over you and straddling your leg, never ceasing his movements; you arched your back, pushing your chest more against Dean, which he enjoyed very much, since the hand that he no longer needed for support, grabbed your neglected breast, kneading and squeezing it. He kept pumping in and out of you, brushing your g-spot every time, rapidly bringing you towards another orgasm. He licked his way to the other breast and took your nipple into his mouth; you moaned, digging your nails into his back and he added a third finger, pumping them rapidly into you. He lifted his gaze and locked it onto your panting face: your eyes were shut tightly; your lips parted, letting out all those sounds he loved so much; your hands digging into his flesh; your cheeks flushed and chest heaving with every shaky breath you took.

He slowed his actions and began to massage your walls, making sure to give special attention to your sweet spot. Every movement he made was sensual and arousing, every stoke of his fingers was slow but strong nonetheless; he made you feel every inch of his digits as he buried them deep inside of you, taking his time in pulling them back out just to push them into you all over again, you could see the muscles in his shoulder moving and it only added to your need. You pulled him up to you, pressing your lips to his in a passionate and heated kiss, your tongue immediately slipping into his mouth and rolling onto his; he placed his free hand next to your head, to steady himself on top of you.

You felt heat gathering in your lower stomach again and you began to grind down on his hand, your hips moving faster as you were approaching your release. "Oh God, Dean, I...I need...m-more" You moaned into his ear, being on the brick of that precipice again, "More? Like this?" He whispered, pressing his thumb on your clit and circling it in small, thigh circles. Your noises became louder; your breath ragged and your legs shook, "You close, babe?" You felt him smirk against your neck, so you nodded your head and he increased his tempo. "Let me hear you load and clear, (Y/n)! Fuck, you're so wet and hot, can't wait to feel you around me, baby; but for now, I wanna feel you come all over my fingers, c'mon, come for me, sweetheart!" He growled into your ear, taking the lobe into his mouth, while his fingers moved faster and his thumb pressed harder onto your sensitive bud.

You came again, his name falling from your lips in a load scream; you dug your nails into his back, holding him tightly against your chest, his head nuzzling your neck and his hand still moving, helping you ride out your orgasm. Your body was shaking and writhing underneath him, while you came down from your high and you opened you eyes to find Dean smiling down at you. He stopped his hand, gently removing his fingers from your sensitive core, "You okay?" He asked, leaning down to place his lips on yours; you nodded, smiling in the kiss as you felt the heel of his hand going back to massage you. "Do you think I'm ready enough, now?" He chuckled at your question, bringing his digits to his mouth and sucking them clean of your juices, keeping eye contact the whole time.

He settled between your opened legs and leaned down to kiss you again, brushing some hair off your face and pressing his member to your slick sex, "You sure you can take another one?" He mumbled against your lips and you nodded, bucking your hips, making him groan in response. He opened his nightstand drawer, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube, he looked at you, searching your face for any second thought and you leaned up, kissing him and taking the condom from his hand, "I'm on the pill, Dean" You whispered, your lips still brushing his, "Yeah, I know but, if I don't use one, I'm gonna come as soon as I enter you, like a horny teenager" You nodded and opened the package, you licked your palm and jerked him a few times before rolling the condom onto his hard, thick member, watching his through your lashes; he hissed, taking in a shaky breath and crashed his mouth to yours again.

He opened the lube and slipped some onto his hand, spreading it onto your mound, you didn't know why, since you were already dripping; but you knew he was bigger than any other guy you'd been with and he didn't want to hurt you, so you didn't really question him, taking the bottle from his hand and putting some on your own hand, grabbing his girth and stroking him. He growled and bit down on your bottom lip, dragging it between his teeth; his hand took a hold of your wrist and helped you to align him with your entrance. He teased you, pressing his head against your clit, before slightly pushing into you, waiting for your say so to keep going. You nodded your head, biting your lip and he leaned down, placing his forehead on yours and staring into your (e/c) eyes.

He pushed inside you a little more and you felt an slight amount of pain from the stretch; you closed your eyes and bit on your lip to stop yourself from groaning, but he noticed your pained expression anyway and stopped, saying "You okay, babe? We can stop, we don't have to do this tonight, sweetheart!" You shook your head, opening your eyes and locking them with his concerned green ones, "No, it's okay, just give me a sec" You whispered and he nodded, kissing down your neck and shoulders, helping you relax, as you adjusted to him; you trailed your hands down from his shoulders and tapped on his lower back, to let him know he could go on, so he pushed deeper.

You felt inch by inch, as he thrust into you, giving you time to adjust every time and you nuzzled his neck, to make sure he didn't see the pain etched on your features; he was almost completely into you, when a groan left your lips unbidden, "That's it, I'm stopping" He declared, ready to pull out, but you stopped him, keeping him in place, "No, please, baby don't stop! It's okay...I'm okay. I just need to get used to your size, babe. Please, Dean don't stop, we're almost there. I want you to make me yours tonight, c'mon Dean, take me now!" You meowed, your hands caressing his firm, muscled back; he nodded, claiming your lips as his once more, creating a distraction as he pushed all the way inside your heat.

His tongue lazily slipped past your lips, teasing yours and fighting for dominance, as his hand cupped your cheek, his thumb lovingly brushing over your cheekbone; he patiently waited for you to let him know when to move. You got lost in the kiss, the way his lips devoured yours; his tongue rolling onto yours; his strong hands trailing over every inch of your body in such an adoring way, until you noticed the pain had subsided, replaced by a strong desire that coursed through your veins. You bucked your hips towards him, making him bottom out completely into you and he growled, biting on your lip, "Son of a...damn it (Y/n), give me a warning next time" You smiled innocently up at him and he pulled back, slowly, inch by inch, before pushing back in at the same speed.

You pulled him down to you again, pressing your lips to his tenderly, rotating your hips and grinding up on him with every thrust he took. He kept staring at you, his eyes never leaving yours with every thrust; his hips never faltering as he pulled back just to fill you up again; his face was so close to yours, you weren't kissing, your lips just lightly touching; you could feel his hot breath fanning over your face and you knew he felt yours. None of you dared barely blink, afraid you might lose the intimacy of the moment, his hands rested: one on your hip and the other tangled in your locks, keeping you close to his body; you could feel how tense his muscles were from him holding back, to avoid hurting you, so you placed your hands on his ass, digging your nails into his flesh and pushing him a little harder inside your core.

He bit his lip to suppress a grunt and rested his forehead on your shoulder, his eyes falling shut; you brushed the shell of his ear with your lips and whispered, "I know you're holding back, Dean...but I'm fine, I promise, so...how about you fuck me like we both need you to?" As soon as you finished the sentence, it was like a switch had flipped. He began pounding into you, his hips snapping back and forth, as you pushed yours up to meet him thrust for thrust, "God, (Y/n), s-so fucking tight...so wet" He growled in the crook of your neck, biting down and swirling his tongue on the spot to alleviate the sting, before sucking the soft skin in his mouth to leave yet, another mark on your body.

You groaned, one hand squeezing his ass, as the other one trailed back up his body to take a hold on his spiky hair, leaving a trail of red marks with your nails, "Yes, yes, yes, yes...please Dean, I...please, h-harder!" You slapped his ass cheek and he obliged, his hands landed on your thighs, holding you to him, as he managed to thrust even faster and harder into you, his tip perfectly hitting your g-spot. You arched your back, in an attempt to get even closer to him, "Dean...s-so good, pleeease, d-don't...stop" You were both panting and sweating, your bodies sticking together, "Not...fuck, p-planning on it, sweetheart" He exhaled and you wondered how he was able to be that cocky, when you, were stuggling to breathe.

Your bodies were moving in sync, you wrapped your legs around his lower back, digging your heels in his ass to pull him closer and he dipped his head down to take your nipple between his teeth, tugging and pulling at the small nub. You felt him twitching, as your walls clamped and tightened around him; you were both close, just another few thrusts and you'd both come undone, but he stopped, pulling completely out of you. You frowned and stared up at him, pouting your lips; he just shrugged, smiling cheekily down at you, "I want you on top of me again" He leaned down, snaking one arm behind your back, the other still on your thigh and turned you around, his lips on your neck, biting and sucking again; he pulled back to make eye contact and whispered, "Want you to ride me, babe".

You smirked, wiggling your hips onto his hard girth, he had just given you control and you intended on taking full advantage of it. You kept grinding your hips, as you kissed him, before your lips started to wander all over his neck and shoulders, your fingers playing with his nipples, while his hands flew to your ass. You lifted your hips and he guided himself to your entrance, his eyes pleading you to let him in, so you did; you took your time and slowly sank down on him, taking him in, inch by inch, making him groan and tighten his hold on you. You bit your lip, closing your eyes to enjoy the feeling of having him completely seated into you, your hands were on his chest and you could feel his fast heart beat.

You rotated your body, while he was still bottomed out inside you and you both groaned; you did it again, never really lifting yourself from him, just moving your hips, driving him wild. He bucked his hips, trying to get you to move, but you smirked at him, shaking your head no and leaning down to tease his nipples with your tongue, "(Y/n), I'm dying here, move! Pleeeease" He panted, his hands traveling to your waist to help you move; you obliged, mostly because you couldn't take it either, lifting yourself and slowly sinking down again, still rotating your hips and creating the perfect friction you both craved.

You set a sensual pace, arching your back and undulating on top of him, as he watched your body mesmerized, he wanted to take a picture of you and keep it with him forever; and he did. He took a mental picture, committing that moment to his memory; his eyes trailed all over your skin, paying special attention to your pleasured expression, then down, to your bouncing boobs, from your stomach to where he disappeared inside you and it was just too much, he needed more. You were both moaning and panting, and you knew you had to go faster, so you increased your rhythm, bouncing up and down.

Your skin was on fire and you felt so hot, you thought you were going to combust, you grabbed your hair and kept them in place in a messy bun on your head; your other hand grabbed one of your boobs, pulling and twisting your nipple. You were about to move your other hand to your clit, when you felt Dean's fingers rubbing it for you; he sat up smiling, "You're so damn sexy, babe! How the hell did I get so lucky?" His soft lips connected with your free breast, kissing and nipping at the flesh, before closing on your nipple, then he bit down and dragged it between his teeth. You felt yourself getting closer, your walls tightening around him, but you wanted him to come with you, so you said the only thing that popped in your mind, hoping it was the right one.

"I'm y-yours, Dean...a-all yours, baby" You whispered into his ear and he growled, thrusting his hips up, hitting your sweet spot over and over again, "F-fuck, (Y/n)...one more time....with me baby. Wanna feel y-your pussy...tighten around my cock; come for me!" He thrust one last time, burying himself deep inside of you and you came, your walls clamping and squeezing him; nails scratching his back and digging in his shoulders, as you screamed his name one last time, your voice hoarse from your previous shouts and moans; he came at the same time, grunting your name, his hands holding you so tight you were sure there'd be bruises in the morning. You felt him as he spilled his seed in the condom and moved to milk him completely, while he held you close, helping you ride out both your orgasms.

He collapsed on the bed, pulling you down with him and you laid there, both panting and exhausted, trying to even out your breathing; your arms were around his neck, while one of his hands caressed your back, fingers tracing the curve of your spine, and the other combed through your hair. Once you had both calmed down, he kissed your forehead, delicately pulling out of you and placing you on the bed next to him; he then got up and disappeared inside the bathroom to throw away the condom and clean up. He came back a few minutes later with two wet towels, he used one to wipe the sweat from your face and upper body, snaking his hands around your back, pulling you up and kissing you, while he wiped down your neck and shoulders, too; he used the other towel to clean up your centre from all your juices, you gasped when you first felt the cold cloth on your hot skin, but immediately relaxed and let him take care of you.

He discarded the towels once he finished cleaning you up and crawled back on the bed, offering you his arm as pillow, which you gladly accepted, curling your body against his. "Mmhm" He stated after a while and you looked up at him, asking him what was on his mind, "Uhm, nothing, it's just...that's the mind-blowing sex we've been missing out on, huh?" You chuckled, kissing his cheek, saying "Speak for yourself, Dean. I have mind-blowing sex every night" He smiled down at you, "Yeah? And that's why you were so tight, right?" He joked poking your side, knowing you were very ticklish, but you could still see a hint of worry in his green emeralds.

You pulled him closer to you, locking your gaze on his, whispering "Hey, I'm fine, okay? It wasn't your fault, Dean. I...ehm how long have we known each other?" He gave you a weird look, but answered you question, "Exactly, three years! You know I'm not a one-night stand type of girl and you've probably noticed I haven't dated anyone either...so yeah, it has been a while" He hummed, his fingers twirling your locks and yours tracing random patterns on his chest, "Wait, what about that Melvin guy, and the other one you were constantly texting with?" You furrowed your brows, focusing and trying to recall who he was referring to, until it clicked, "Ooooh, you mean Martin?" He looked down at you, ceasing his actions, "So, you do remember him".

You chuckled, saying "Yeah, he was nice...really nice" He tilted your chin up, to look you in the eye, "Hey, you don't get to fantasize about other guys, not after tonight!" You leaned up and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, "I don't need to fantasize, I've got the only guy I want, laying naked next to me" He smiled in the kiss, trailing the hand under your chin, down to your waist and pulling you closer, "I like the sound of that!" He tried to pull you even closer and to deepen the kiss, but you playfully pushed his face away and rested your head on his chest again, hearing him mumble a 'rude' under his breath. "And about the texting-guy, see I have this rule; I don't let anyone have a piece of me unless I know him for, at leeeeast, three weeks".

"Three weeks, huh? But not with me, no, you decided to torture me for three years, didn't you, (Y/n)?" You didn't answer him, you just giggled and he smiled, kissing your forehead again. You laid there in silence, enjoying the other's company and carresses, until you felt Dean's chest vibrating with laughter, "What is it, Dean?" He kept laughing and you could see him struggling to pull it together, "I'd have never thought you'd be so loud, babe! (Y/n), the little screamer" You buried your face in his neck, "Shut it, Dean! Do you think Sammy heard us?" You asked, feeling your cheeks burn red with embarrassment, "Probably, let me check" He picked up his phone and unlocked it, just to start laughing even more.

You grabbed the phone from his hand, to find three messages from Sam. The first one, was sent around the time you and Dean had just started and read 'Dude, I can hear your grunts, could you keep it down?' You turned to Dean, but he was still laughing, so you read the second one, 'Wow, was that (Y/n)? She's loud!" You wished the earth could just open and swallow you up, but it didn't, leaving you more ashamed than you had ever been; you swallowed and read the last text, 'What the hell, man! I want to go to bed and this is the third one! What are you even doing to her? Give me a heads up next time, so I can at least drive to another state! Thanks for scaring me for life btw...' You sent Sam a text, apologizing and promising you'd make it up to him. You gave Dean his phone back and sat on the bed, turning to him, "It's not funny, Winchester!" He nuzzled your neck, saying "Oh, c'mon, you have to admit it's a little funny" You gave him a look and faced the other way, giving him your back.

"Is my baby mad at me?" He whispered into your ear, hugging you from behind and pulling you flush against him, his face still nuzzled in your neck, "Yeah!" You replied, the 'duh' strongly implied. You felt his hands travel up your body and rest on your shoulders, starting to massage them; you relaxed under his touches and melted against him, letting out a small contented sigh, "Is she still mad, now?" He left a kiss to the nape of your neck, then moved to pepper kisses all along your shoulders, as his hands settled on your shoulder blades, his thumbs drawing small, tight circles, applying the perfect amount of pressure to ease all your stress, "No, but, don't stop...you're so good with your hands" You groaned and he chuckled, continuing to massage all your back, until you were completely relaxed.

You turned towards him and kissed him, your hands tangling in his hair, as he laid you both back on the bed, hooking your leg onto his hip; his hand squeezing and kneading your thigh, making its way to your ass. "Mmmm, we should sleep" You mumbled against his mouth, trying to pull back half heartedly, but he placed his other hand behind your neck, keeping you in place and whining, "But I don't want to sleep" You tried to pull back again, but he resisted, "Deeeean" "(Y/n)!" He kissed you passionately, slipping his tongue past your lips and you lost yourself in the kiss, until you both broke apart for air, "What if I let you have another piece of pie for breakfast?" You smiled and he smirked, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, "Only if I get you too on the menu!".

You bit your lip and nodded your head, kissing him one last time, before you both said your goodnights and he rested your head back on his chest. You stayed there, listening to each other's heart beat and even breathing; your hands went back to drawing patterns on his chest and his started to caress your back. You were drifting to sleep, when you felt his hand on your ass, giving it a quick squeeze, before a contented sigh escaped his parted lips, and he fell asleep with a cute, little smile on his lips; you pecked his stubbly jaw and finally let sweet unconsciousness take over; your mind showing you displays of what the next day's breakfast could turn into, while a smile formed on your features as well.


End file.
